Nothing like you and I
by beeandsuch
Summary: Brooke,Haley,Peyton,Nathan,Jake,Dean,Lucas&Clark are best friends.It doesnt hurt that they're also the most popular kids in tree hill high.This year was supposed to be their best yet.What happens when love and life get in their way? OTH/SV/SPN crssover.
1. There's nothing like you and i

_We spent some time  
together walking  
Spent some time just talking  
about who we were  
You held my hand so  
very tightly  
And told me what we  
could be dreaming of_

_There's nothing like you and I_

_We spent some time  
together drinking  
Spent some time just thinking  
about days of joy  
As our hearts started  
beating faster  
I recalled your laughter  
from long ago_

_There's nothing like you and I_

- the perisher

There was nothing quite like what Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Haley James, Nathan Scott, Lucas Roe, Dean Winchester, Jake Jygellsky, and Clark Kent had.

In fact, they can't even remember the first day they had all become friends.

They can't imagine what life would have been without each other.

Clark and Dean were there to beat up the first guy that ever cheated on Brooke, while Peyton was Lucas's pretend girlfriend for three weeks when he got dumped by his first ever girlfriend, Rory Gilmore.

They were always there for each other, and they always will be.

It also didn't hurt that the eight kids were the most popular in school.

**Brooke Davis**, beautiful, was no surprises - the head of the cheerleading squad.

She was also home coming queen for two years in a row and had her locker custom-pink.

Principle Turner doesn't mind of course, as much as he'd like to admit it, he was proud of them, the _eight._

He had formed a special bond with all of them through the years.

**Haley James** was senior class president, and of course cheerleader.

Most of the football team and the rest of the guys in Tree Hill high had the biggest crush on her.

A guy called Barry started setting up a website for Haley during their first year of High School.

It had polls, and pictures, and a board, where they can all talk and post comments.

The guys would never let Haley get over it, she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or freaked out.

**Peyton Sawyer** on the other hand was their rock. She was the one everyone could turn to, and she would never let anyone know she was sad, or hurt.

She was one of the guys with the guys, and one of the girls with the girls.

She was full a bubble full of positivity, and understanding. The shoulder, the confidante... and you could always count on Peyton to drive each of them home after a drunken party.

And for a cheerleader, she wasn't too bad either.

Haley and Brooke would have the occasional hic-up and make fun of the nerds chasing them around, or the geeky girls trying to imitate them, but Peyton never did.

She was always very nice and civil with anyone around her, and everybody loved Peyton.

Each year on her birthday, her locker would be stuffed with birthday cards.

She'd always go directly to the principal's room, ask his permission to use the microphone, and in a second, all of the student body would receive a thank you from her.

It was like an annual event. Peyton day, they called it.

**Lucas Roe** was on the basket ball team, along with Nathan and Jake. He was brooding and mysterious, girls were crazy about him.

When he was twelve, he beat up a guy two years older than him (and twice the size), for making fun of Jake's scrawny body.

The guy went home crying, and his mother called Lucas's parents. He wasn't allowed to hang out with any of his friends for a week.

It felt like more.

At one point Clark, Nathan, and Brooke tried to sneak him out from the second floor where his room was, and that ended with Brooke's skirt getting tangled on the tree, and her falling flat assed in nothing but her underwear.

Lucas got double grounded, while Nathan and Clark will forever have the memory of Brooke's strawberry undies.

**Clark Kent** was now the captain of the football team.

He was dating Rachel Gattina for a while, who is also in the squad with Haley, Brooke, and Peyton, but he broke up with her not long before summer, after she got a bit too jealous of his friendship with her team-mates.

Although he couldn't blame her for it, and he kept apologizing, she pulled his last string when she asked him to choose between her or them.

Peyton, Brooke, and Haley pretend they don't know the reason they broke up in front of Rachel, it would just be a bit too embarrassing for her.

**Dean Winchester** was in the football team with Clark.

He was always independent (meaning doesn't live with the parentals any longer), charming, but never, ever, reliable.

Dean has a weakness, and its alcohol.

Ever since his dad started beating up his mom when he was eight, and his mom started whoring her self not long after, he had always waited for his sixteenth birthday.

The day he could officially divorce his parents.

He then lived with Clark for a while, and then Nate, until he got a job as a lifeguard and could now afford his own place.

It's small, (as in extremely small) but he loves it.

He doesn't mind the fact that Brooke can't stop bitching about it, or that sometimes he wakes up at night and see's a cockroach on his bed... it was his own place, and as much as Brooke hates to admit it, she'd gotten accustomed to the smell by now, and she was proud of Dean.

**Jake Jygallski**, on the other hand, was in the basketball team. He was also, very unlucky with women.

The only girl he ever really wanted, was Summer Roberts, former girlfriend.

She then broke his heart when she told him she had feelings for Ryan Atwood, who was also awkwardly, in the basketball team. They broke up not long after, and she started going out with Ryan, who couldn't stop apologizing to Jake.

Jake wasn't pissed at him though, he really thought it wasn't Ryan's fault. He's sweet that way.

The girls however, (well, mainly Brooke and Haley), didn't take the news very lightly.

They started making fun of Summer when they saw her in the halls, and Brooke made her cheerleading miserable.

So miserable that she had to quit.

Haley then tripped her during lunch, right in front of everyone.

Summer fell along with her pride, she went to see Jake after school and asked him to make his bitchy and slutty friends leave her alone.

Now _that_, made Jake mad.

And so with that, Peyton who didn't have a problem with Summer at first, started to launch an extreme-hate campaign against the brunette.

Starting with going on friendly dates with Ryan, to finally getting into a raunchy cat fight with her.

Haley and Brooke had never felt prouder.

They did apologize, (in the end), but Summer was done with cheerleading, or being their friend for the matter.

Last but not least, is **Nathan Scott**.

Nathan's dad, Jack, was probably the most successful and rich guy in Tree Hill.

He had his own production company, and spends most of the time in his L.A mansion.

Leaving Nathan with loads of cash and an empty, gigantic, house.

As far as they were concerned, the house wasn't Nathan's anymore, it was more like _theirs_.

So much that most of Jake's cd's, Brooke's bikinis, Clark's laundry, and Haley's stupid girly magazines were scattered all over the living room.

Which wasn't a problem, since he had help to clean the house every day.

Oh, and have I mentioned that Nathan is also captain of the basketball team? Yeah, talk about luck.

He was also a babe-magnet, but that's no surprise.

He hosts the best parties of the year, and drives a Mercedes, which you don't see many kids in tree hill high driving these days.

This senior year was supposed to be their best year yet, what they didn't expect was for it to be so life changing....

And maybe in between all the drama, they'll find the true meaning of 'home'...


	2. Life in the halls of tree hill

here it is! chapter two! hope u like, ) and remember, be kind, review! means the world to me. xxx

Brooke hated being rushed to go to school.

She was famous for always taking her time when it came to getting ready in the morning, but that never came in the way of the boys trying to get in her nerves, and that morning wasn't any different.

Clark honked his car, and once again she yelled out the window "GUYS SERIOUSLY!!",

Dean laughed. "Dude, stop it, she'll kill us".

Clark smirked and turned to face Nathan who was munching his breakfast. "Trying to gain weight?",

Nate nodded while chewing his tuna sandwich.

"Freaking Whitey has been breathing down my neck about me being too skinny".

Jake looked up."And that's a problem how? You still get all the girls".

Nate gave him the once over, and went back to eating his sandwich.

Clark and Dean gave Jake a sympathetic smile, before going back to honking at Brooke.

She came out a few seconds later, bag in one hand, and shoes on the other.

Dean got out of the car to help her out, but was dismissed by a shoe thrown at him.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!!". She yelled in between panic.

"Brooke, no need to get hostile, you know the guys are gonna drool no matter what you wear," Jake said from inside the car.

She gave him her winning smile, and got her shoes from Dean's hand.

"Well, that's no reason to keep them from drooling more, is it?",

and with that, she got in the car.

* * *

Lucas had a morning routine.

He would wake up, turn on his itunes, take a shower, pick up Haley and Peyton; who lived only a couple of blocks away from him, and they'd meet up with the rest of the gang at

_JP's Diner_ near school for breakfast.

It was a routine he'd done ever since he got his license.

"Sir's", he greeted the boys who were already seated on their usual table at the back.

"Where's the lady?", he asked when he realized Brooke was no where in sight.

"Emergency make up check", answered Nathan,

"Ouch, you guys made her rush again?" Lucas asked while taking a seat in front of Clark.

Haley and Peyton had already left to go check on Brooke.

"Yeah man, hilarious, this time she didn't even have her shoes on", Clark laughed at him self and gave Dean a high five.

"Well, we all know how Brookie's gonna get during cheer practice today".

* * *

As the two cars parked at their usual spot, students in Tree Hill started to stare in their direction.

First, it was hard not to notice Lucas's jeep, which always played songs that could be heard from a 9 mile radius.

Second, it was hard not to stare at the guys and girl who were in Clark's car. Everyone in Tree Hill wanted to be them, or atleast, a part of them.

Too bad their group didn't have a new kid on the block policy.

You'd have to go back in time and befriend them while they were still kids.

Even the rest of their other school friends felt left out sometimes.

I mean, not that they didn't go to the same parties, or belonged to the same cliques.

It's just hard not to feel left out when Brooke, Haley and Peyton would just look into each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

Or when Nate says something cryptic to Dean, like "Out and dry", and Dean'll say "Got you man".

There's a massive allure.

It does get intimidating for girls who want to date the guys.

I mean, how do you compete with one Brooke Davis, Haley James and Peyton Sawyer? Not to mention the guys who want to date them.

Who could forget Clark and Dean beating up Toby Jackson for cheating on Brooke?

That guy was out cold in the hospital for several days, and later on banned from their cliques.

He didn't press charges of course. He didn't have the guts.

He, of course, now hangs out by himself, and only says hi to Brooke from time to time.

Going out with her must have felt like a life time ago.

He probably kicks himself in the head everyday for letting her go.

* * *

**love? hate? review! :D xxxx**


	3. Better just the eight

**Here it is guys!! chapter three!! ive been so generous with updating! hehehe, i guess its because im still so gung ho about**

**this story so i've currently hundreds of ideas dancing around my head. I know that these chapters are still pretty vague, but i wanted**

**you guys to get the general idea about how strong their friendship & bond is, before we get to the drama and love and life, yada yada yada.**

**anyways, so here goes, you know the drill! review review review and i might just update even sooner! xxxx**

* * *

First period seemed to drag on for much longer than it did.

Mrs. Hamilton was going on and on and on about the second world war, and Brooke was bored out of her mind.

She wrote a note and handed it to Clark who was seating behind her.

'_Nate's tonite? I got Romy and Michelle's highschool reunion. Yippee. XXX_'.

Clark looked up and saw her winking at James Brody who was in his football team. He shaked his head and wrote back.

He threw the note in her direction, but being the football captain that he was, threw way too hard, and it landed right in front of Mrs. Hamilton.

"Well, well, well", she said retrieving the note.

"What do we have here?".

Brooke looked back. "You idiot!", she hissed.

opened the note.

"_You lame ass, you've made us watched it four times already? Lets just get wasted and hang at Dean's?_" read Mrs. Hamilton out loud.

Everyone in the class started roaring in a fit of laughter's.

"Getting what you call as _wasted_, Mr. Kent, and on a school night, I might add." She said looking at Clark. "Doesn't seem like a very good idea to me".

All the kids started laughing. Clark looked down and swore in silence.

"And calling Mr. Brody a jack ass isn't a very nice thing to say as well is it?" she continued.

This time everyone laughed even louder, while James looked at Clark, confused and pissed.

Mrs. Hamilton folded the note, put it in her pocked and picked up her book. "However, it's nice to see you looking out for your friend."

With that she picked up her marker and continued writing notes on the board.

Brooke couldn't help smiling.

* * *

"It's official. This weekend we gotta get out of Tree Hill" Jake said as he put down his tray at their usual table.

It was right in the middle of the yard, and was visible from every point of view, which was the whole point.

All the jocks and cheerleaders sat on the table, with the occasional flavour of the week one of the guys were dating.

The other students referred to it as the golden spot.

"What now?", Haley asked, looking up at her friend.

"I just saw Summer and she looked hot".

"EAUW". Brooke threw a piece of carrot at Jake.

"What was that for?!", he asked.

"For merely mentioning her name! You know this is a strictly no Summer Roberts table! She broke your heart Jake, you need to start putting her in the back seat of your stupid

mindless brain and get over her already!"

Jake looked at his pretty friend and couldn't help but smile. "I bet you've got someone you wanna set me up with hey B?"

"As a matter of fact, I do", she answered looking pleased at her self. Brooke got up and walked a couple of metres to where Bevin Prince was seating down, her pretty hair held up

in a pony tail and her cheerleading outfit showing her nice legs.

Brooke whispered something and pointed at Jake, who was now seriously thinking of hiding.

Bevin smiled and whispered back in Brooke's ears.

Brooke let out a shriek and gave her a high five, walking back looking even more pleased.

"You now have a date with the very cute and perky Bevin, who I know you like to check out from time to time, and who is also, very **bendy**"

"What the?? Brooke.." "She does the splits like it's the easiest thing to do, I tell ya Jakey Wakey, she is a sweet deal".

Jake looked at Bevin who was now laughing at a stupid joke Lucas and Nathan said, and looked back at Brooke.

"Fine." Brooke smiled. "What did she think about me anyway?"

Brooke paused a few seconds for the effect. "She thinks you're a hottie Jakey, with a nice piece of ass".

Jake knew Brooke was joking, but he couldn't help but blush.

* * *

It was 7.30 pm, and Haley was lying on the floor of Nathan's house reading the newest edition of teen vogue, while Brooke was painting Lucas's toe nail pink.

He didn't really care, he was used to Brooke painting his nails since he was ten.

Peyton was playing _I never_ with Clark and Nate, which was just an excuse to drink, because they already knew everything about each other anyway.

Jake and Dean were sitting on the couch, drinking beer while watching CSI on T.V.

Dean would occasionally throw chips at Haley and she would have to occasionally get up to hit his head, but this was how they usually spent their nights.

It was enjoyable.

Their parents at one point tried to intervene and tell them that although friends were important, family comes first, but later realized that they were gonna grow up pretty quickly

and soon go to college anyway, so they should just let them enjoy their friendship while they still lived in the same postcode area.

"Okay, so about this weekend", Peyton said, gulping the last drop of drink on her cup and moving to the living room.

"I say, we go camping".

Brooke looked up at her with a quizzing look.

"No Brookie, not out in the woods, wild camping" Brooke looked relieved. "Oh", she went back to painting Lucas's toe nail.

"We could all just go to Rachel's cabin!". This time it was Clark that looked up "P.S, bad idea. She might strangle me in my sleep".

Dean laughed "Damn, seriously though she has a nice ass".

Haley threw a cushion at Dean. "Fxxx!" he yelled, "What was that for??"

"You! Being an ass!" she got up to get the cushion back from him.

Nathan walked up to his blond friend and refilled her cup.

"I gotta agree though Peewee, I mean we haven't gone camping in a while, but this week Tim's having a party remember? We have to make an appearance."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

She hated making appearances.

As much as she loved Tim, who had always been the sweetest, most reliable guy, his parties were always bad news.

They always ended with Brooke passed out while some guy was trying to feel her up, Lucas fighting someone, Haley puking in the bathroom, and Jake gone.

The rest of the guys would be busy in one of the rooms with one of the girls from her squad, who were desperate to be their girlfriends.

She was sick of the scene. This weekend she just wanted a laid back time with her best friends. No drama involved.

"Fine, whatever!", she finally said.

"But next week its gonna be Peyton's decision!"

Jake looked up from the t.v set and stared at her, "Peewee, do not, and i repeat, do not call your self in third person. EVER. again"

she rolled her eyes and went to sit between him and dean, "and Jakey, do not, i repeat, do NOT, call me Peewee, EVER, again"

"But you love that name...", he teased. Peyton ignored him and looked straight at the T.V

Clark who was still dawning his drink walked over to where Brooke and Lucas were seating and took the nail polish away from her hand.

"So what's this I saw happening between you and James?".

Haley looked up.

"You hooked up with him?!"

Brooke rolled her eyes "No you idiot," she took the nail polish back from Clark's hands, "I was just giving him the look, that's all".

"Your look is never just a look Brookie", he answered back.

Brooke sat up straight and continued to paint Lucas's nails.

She stopped after awhile, when she realized her friend was still staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"Clarky dearest, appreciate the concern and the usual daddy warning, but trust me, it was nothing".

Hearing her reply Clark just backed off.

He knew when to stop hassling his friend, especially about boys.

Jake threw a pillow at his back and mouthed. "Dude don't go there".

* * *

**So there it was!! what did you guys think? Like? Hate? Pls review and tell me whatever ideas or comments you have about the story, xxxx**


	4. Peewee hates Parties

**hey guys! :) here it is chapter four... i hope you guys will keep reviewing because u dont know how much reading ur reviews mean to me!**

**anyways, if you have a hard time picturing James Brody.. just picture Felix from season two. **

**i already have ideas for the pairings but they havent been finalized just yet.. so if u have any idea feel free to msg me!**

**The party is divided into two chapters because otherwise it would be too long.**

**Enjoy!**

**ps: ive made two videos about this fanfiction. You can see it on my youtube channel : /buttonsandsuch**

* * *

Brooke awoke to the sound of her cell phone.

She squinted her eyes a few times, before finally adjusting to the bright light coming from her window.

She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and took a look.

_1 new message._

She pressed the open button.

_Brookie, Clark's car broke down, Jake's leaving with Luke, and I'm not going to school. You better call up Nate. –deanster_

"Great", Brooke muttered.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom that was conveniently in her room.

She loved her room.

It had baby pink walls and a fuchsia carpet.

On the left side of her bed was a wall with all of her cheer trophies, as well as endless of frames grazing the photo's of her and her seven best friends, and next to one of the trophies, was _Bean_.

She got the teddy bear from Nathan when she was ten.

They had all gone to the night fair but Brooke couldn't go since she had the chicken pox.

So the next day Nate came over and gave her the teddy.  
He had won it for Brooke.

_Bean_ was now smelly and dirty but she didn't care.

It sat proudly on her shelf, with her cute pink ballerina skirt.

She didn't mind that her friends always told her she was stuck in Barbie mode. The truth was she'd evolved.

The room used to be hot pink.

Now she had felt that she'd slightly matured.

She took a quick shower and went back to her cell phone.

She dialled the number which she knew by heart.

She waited for a few seconds before she finally heard a click.

"…B", the voice answered briefly.

The voice raspy.

"Did you just wake up Natie?"

She heard a tumble, before finally an answer.

"Nope, wat up B?"

Brooke sighed.

She could totally picture Nathan.

Wearing his favourite green boxers, now walking around his room, coffee mug in one hand ofcourse.

Nate always woke up to an already made coffee put conveniently next to his bed by the house keeper.

"Dean's not coming to school today", she said finally.

"Yeah I know. He said he had something to do"

"Vague much?", she responded.

She heard a small laugh from the other line.

"Anyways, CK's car broke down, Jake's hitch hiking with Luke, and I'm stuck with you"

"Okay, just give me five."

Brooke smiled and was ready to hang up when Nathan stopped her.

"…Oh and B"

"Yeah?"

"Don't wear one of those skimpy outfits today k?"

Click.

Brooke smiled.

God she loved her guys.

* * *

Lucas hated Wednesdays, although today seemed to fly by.

Fourth and fifth period was canceled due to a school board meeting, but it didnt make wednesdays any less enjoyable for Lucas.

First, because it was flat bent in the middle of the week, so he still had two awful long days to go before weekends could greet him, and second, because it was what Haley, Brooke, and Peyton proclaimed as Save the Dean day.

Every Wednesday, after school, the girls would go over to Dean's and try to clean whatever mess he left in his 'so called' apartment.

They just couldn't bare seeing their friend live in such a miserable condition, especially when Peyton found a fungus infected cheese in his room, which he said was fine.

"What is it doing in your room??"

Dean shrugged.

"I cut out the bad parts and just ate the rest"

Peyton almost fainted.

That's where Luke comes in. He and the guys would go to the nearest supermarket

and would have to over look Dean's grocery shopping.

It was a complete drag, and totally unnecessary.

It's not like Dean is eight, and the boys found it totally humiliating walking in fives trying to figure out which cereal Dean should have the next morning.

Not to mention the occasional aisle slip Nathan finds him self in several, several times.

Dean just found it amusing looking at his friends. Jake would meticulously check the prices of each item to make sure that it wasn't too expensive for Dean to pay.

Once Clark walked back with a pack of crisps that was twenty cents more expensive than the ones they had bought last time and he yelled right in the middle of aisle three, organics.

"Dude! Dean's a lifeguard! And a shitty one at that! What do you expect him to pay it with? His ass??"

Jake was of course, in the middle of his break up with Summer.

But this week it seemed like the Gods had answered Luke's prayers.

They arrived to find what was a decent place to live.

No boxers near the T.V, no smell of take outs gone bad, none of the trash flooding the floor.

And most importantly, a grocery bag neatly put on top of the kitchen table.

It took Haley ten seconds to register before she could say anything.

"Wow".

"What happened to the Deanster's pad?" Jake asked, examining the entire room before moving on to the kitchen.

"Well, I thought I'd save you guys the trouble today."

"Dude you stayed at home for this?", Nathan asked.

Dean gave him an accomplished smile.

Brooke immediately went to check on the grocery bag.

"Did you buy junk? Because if you did…"

"I didn't,"

Brooke found pasta's, cereals, some chips, bread, eggs, and even lettuce.

"Oh baby..", she said looking up.

"You outdid your self!"

She went to her best friend and gave him a big hug.

"Okay from now on we should make Wednesdays Clean Clark's room day"

"Hey! What's wrong with my room??"

Brooke kinked her eyebrows in response.

"Okay… so it's a little messy,"

Nathan laughed and joined Lucas on the couch.

He fiddled with the zipper of his letterman jacket, which had a scribble on it.

He looked closer and saw a B.D on it.

Brooke Davis.

"Brooke since when did I have your initials written in permanent marker on my zipper?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know. Ages?"

"Can you be any more vague? Girls are gonna think I have the hots for you or something!"

"Oh don't be so paranoid! All the guys have it!"

Clark looked up.

"Even me?"

"Yes even you Clarky dear"

"On my jersey??"

"Yeah! Right in the corner of your numbers"

"What the.. Brooke no wonder Rachel was so paranoid about you and me!"

"Well, what can I say, I like to claim my boys"

Clark sank back in his seat.

He looked over to Dean who was sitting across from him.

"You knew about this?"

Dean stared blankly at him.

"Dude, unlike you and Nathan, I do my own laundry. Of course I know".

* * *

Thursday passed as quickly as it could, spent with football, basketball, and cheer practice.

It was Friday in no time, and the girls were over at Brooke's.

Although Brooke's room seemed more like a child care centre.

There were clothes strewn everywhere, music blaring loud, and make up scattered all over the floor.

The girls were trying to get ready for Tim's party as quickly as they could, seeing as the boys have been waiting impatiently for the last two hours.

But it was hard with them yelling and coming upstairs every ten minutes to check on them.

The girls couldn't comment of course, since it was their fault.

They told the boys that they would be ready by seven, which the boys took as a code for eight.

They came by at eight and found the girls in their PJ's, eating ice cream while watching Pretty Woman.

It wouldn't be such a big deal given any other circumstances, but Tim was a close friend of theirs, and the guys felt bad for abandoning him and leaving him to maim

the ship him self.

"Argh!! They're back!", Brooke yelled as soon as she heard footsteps approaching the door. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door, resulting into Peyton and

Haley panicking to pretend they're almost done.

Nathan opened the door without knocking and looked at the girls.

"We're gonna leave",

"But Nateeee…..", Haley started

"No way Hales, its either five minutes, or we leave without you",

And then he was gone.

Leaving the girls to run around the room in an attempt to look 'decent'.

* * *

Decent was the under statement of the year. The girls looked hot.

Brooke was wearing a black tank paired with her favourite denim skirt that showed off her nice toned legs.

Haley ended up wearing one of Lucas's oversized shirt, that she wore as a dress, a very short dress.

While Peyton ended up with one of Brooke's hot pants, that were too short for her, making them even hotter, and paired them up with a tight rolling stones vintage tee.

Tim's house was packed with kids from tree hill high, ranging from the jocks, to the skaters, and Brooke even noticed some of the quite girls from her calculus class.

The stereo was blazing some random Hip hop song that kids were dancing to, and already the front porch was spilled with beer and other booze.

As the teens made their way inside people couldn't help but stop and stare.

Tim, who was dancing with Bevin, stopped to greet his friends.

"Hey man!" he said as he hugged each and every one of them,

He would never admit, but there was a part of Tim that was proud to be their friend.

"Dude, we're so sorry", Jake said, "As usual, the girls.." Peyton hit his arm to stop him from continuing his sentence, "Anyways, we're here right! That's what matters"

Tim smiled at the blonde and hugged her, "Sure thing P.Sawyer, come on", he said leading them inside "Now the party has truly begun".

Brooke spotted James Brody drinking with the rest of the football team in the terrace. "No wonder someone took twice as long getting ready today", Haley said,

reading her friend's mind.

Brooke smiled. "I'm gonna go over there"

Brooke put down her drink, and ran her hands through her hair.

"How do I look girlies?", she asked her friends.

"Brookie, you know the answer" Peyton said.

Brooke smiled and got her empty cup from the table.

"Hey", Haley stopped her. "Remember B, Clark is there, so don't get too flirty kay? You know how he gets whenever we…" "Yeah yeah, don't worry",

She made her way through the room, stopping for a second to dance with Bevin, Rachel and Marissa.

She knew that James was probably watching her right now, so attempted her sexiest dance yet.

"James huh Brooke?", Marissa asked.

Brooke only answered by raising her eyebrows and pulling Marissa closer to do a dirty dance.

Outside, James, Clark, Dean and most of the guys from the football team were watching the girls dance.

It was obvious to both Clark and Dean that James seriously had the hots for Brooke.

It's not that Clark really minds.

James was a pretty decent guy, it's just that he's not decent enough for Brooke.

Clark knows Brooke too well. She always looked so strong from the outside,

But he knows how damaged she was after she caught Toby Jackson cheating on her.

He and the guys were over at her place everyday, trying to mend the pieces.

Sometimes he would even sleep on her floor, waking up at three in the morning to find her sobbing on the pillow.

That was the day he promised him self he would never let anyone hurt Brooke, Haley or Peyton.

It was the day he realized, that when she cried, he felt the tears too.

* * *

Peyton always hated the third hour that she and her friends would get to a party.

It was around the time that she would never be able to find any of them.

Haley would be graciously flirting with the guys, Brooke would be drunk, and she did not even want to think about what the guys were up to.

She walked out of Tim's beach house and continued along his patio until sand was in sight.

Surprisingly, she found Nathan sitting all by him self.

"Penny for your thoughts?",

Nathan looked up.

"Hey Peewee... How's the party?"

Peyton took off her flats and sat next to him.

"You know…"

Nathan stared back at the ocean.

"Yeah"

The sky was clear.

The sort of clear that you wouldn't usually see, and the silence gave Nathan a high.

He wasn't sure whether it was that, or the alcohol kicking in, but he felt like he could think straight for the first time.

He loved Tree Hill.

Loved everything about it.

Especially his friends.

But there were times when he felt like there was a piece of him missing.

A void.

Something that even his friends couldn't fill.

He kicked the sand off his shoes.

"I miss my mom", he said out of the blue.

Peyton turned to face him.

She was used to hearing him say that from time to time.

Nathan's mom died of cancer when he was just eight.

It was such a painful period for all of them, mostly because they didn't understand.

Nathan started playing basket ball everyday that year, and he would sometimes cry when he came home to find his house empty.

His dad would leave him with the nanny and a house keeper.

But to him it was simple.

He was left alone.

He lost both parents that year.

"I know you do", she answered.

Peyton threw her arms around her friend, and there they sat.

Silently.

Just gazing at the sky, and the rustle of the ocean waves.

* * *

"Brooke, stop drinking already"

Brooke turned around to find her handsome tall blonde haired friend staring back at her.

"Luke", she slurred. "Why aren't you sleeping with one of my squad?"

She took another gulp and spilled some on his shirt.

"You're drunk".

"Oh my God I know!" she put her arms around his shoulders, "When did you get so tall?"

Lucas escorted his friend off the dance floor and into the couch.

"Lets get you home"

"No way!! Please lucas pleaaaazeeee, I wanna dance with that girl there!"

"Who?"

"I don't know…. That girl!", she pointed at Marissa who just stared back, looking confused.

"You mean Marissa?"

"Yessss Marissa! D'ohhh…. She goes to our school silly! She's in my squad! You hooked up with her once remember?"

Lucas laughed and gave Marissa an apologetic look, who just smiled back.

It reminded him of the fact that he never did call the pretty blonde back.

He made a mental note to call her asap.

He grabbed the cup from Brooke's hands and gave them to Tim.

"I'm not the one who's forgetting things here"

"I want my Haleyyy…"

"Brooke come on.."

"Haley first! Then I'll go home!!"

Lucas sighed, and looked around the room to find Haley.

* * *

**so there it was )**

**personally, its not my fave... i dont know why but i found it so hard writing this chapter... major writer's block!**

**but i hope you guys'll bear with me... im getting to the good part )**

**pls review! xxxx**

* * *


	5. I'm dreaming in your living room

**thank you to all** the amazing reviews!! you guys are what gives me that extra push to write a chapter when i get home and am so tired! hahahaha

keep reviewing!! you dont know how much it means to me..

ps: watch nothing like u and i promo video :

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 5 y Q R D D P 8 X 7 A

(take away the spaces and we're all set!) xxxx

* * *

Jake dawned his drink before moving on to the living room, where every one was dancing.

Tim and the guys were talking to him, with him, around him, but he wasn't listening.

He was staring at one girl.

Bevin Prince.

He wasn't sure whether he was attracted to the girl or just missing the feeling of

Falling for someone, but he didn't mind just waiting and see.

His gaze followed the curves of her body, the way it moved to the rhythm of the music.

It wasn't long before she realized someone was looking her way, and she caught his eyes.

Jake looked away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

He got his cell out in an attempt to look busy, and started going through the list of names on his phone book before someone tapped his shoulder.

"Looking for my number?",

Jake looked up and saw the pretty girl looking at him.

"Hey Bev", he managed to reply.

She smiled and took the phone from his hands.

She typed something and gave it back to him.

"There", she said. "I put my number",

Jake grinned "I'll call you", he said, more like a statement to him self.

Bevin looked at him, she couldn't help but find him so adorably cute.

Sure he wasn't the hot one (Nate), the undeniably gorgeous one (Clark), the sexy one (Dean), or the bad boy meets boy band one (Lucas), all respectively given titles by the girls in Tree hill High, but Jake was the sweet one, and Bevin was starting to question why she hadn't approached him before.

"You better", she said coyly, before walking to her friends who were eagerly waiting to hear what just happened.

* * *

"I really do have a Yatch you know",

"Yeah right", Haley smirked.

"I do, you should come and see it sometimes. We could have dinner while sailing or something".

Haley burst out laughing, this guy was just trying way too hard.

It's no secret that Haley James loved attention.

She's accustomed to it.

There wasn't a single time in Haley's life when she didn't get the attention she deserved.

Her parents treated her like their little angel, always comparing her troublesome older sister to her.

At school despite her social schedule, Haley was always on the teacher's good side, maintaining good grades and great school spirit.

And we all know Haley always gets attention at parties.

"Hales",

Haley turned around to find Dean, walking slowly towards her.

His gaze focused on the semi-drunkened guys trying to make a pass at her.

She knew that it bothered the guys, especially Clark and Dean, to see her and Brooke flirt too much.

They had always been the big brothers of the group, making sure that the girls were alright and no one had messed with them.

Dean would always say, "Why cant you be more like Peewee James? You're totally out of control".

He grabbed the cup from her hands and looked at the liquid contents inside it.

"Well hello to you too", she answered back.

"How many of these have you had Hales?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

She could already see the guys walking slowly away, scared of getting on Dean's bad side.

She hated this side of him.

"Geez… you're such a party pooper"

Dean looked at the guys walking away and felt a pang of guilt.

"Look I'm sorry", he started, but then he saw Lucas signalling them both to come.

"Come on", he said pulling his friend's hand.

"Appearance time is over, time for Peewee's surprise".

* * *

Dean cleaning his apartment wasn't the only reason he didn't come to school the previous day.  
He was also busy planning Peyton's surprise with Clark.

She'd been wanting to go camping for a really long time now,

but knowing their social schedules it hadn't really been possible, until now.

It was supposed to be all nice and intimate, until of course, Lucas left Brooke alone to go find Haley and Dean.

When he came back, Brooke was gone.

It took them half an hour to find Brooke, who was passed out on James's lap.

And when Jake tried to pull her, she screamed and said she wouldn't go unless James was invited.

So now there they were.

Three cars instead of two.

James had his own car, and Brooke insisted she had to ride with him, so Clark went with them to make sure James wouldn't try anything with Brooke, and Nathan went along to keep Clark company.

Nathan and Clark were both sure that Brooke would wake up the next morning and go, "What the hell are you doing here?", and James would be left feeling embarrassed.  
But there was nothing they could do.

Drunk Brooke is worse than sober Brooke.

She's hell when she doesn't get what she wants.  
Peyton was riding with Luke and Dean, while Haley kept Jake company.

"You guys this is terribly sweet… and it isn't even the 7th of June!", Peyton said excitedly (once again), her face was stamped with a permanent wide grin.

Even her tired eyes couldn't hide her excitement.

She turned around to find Lucas passed out in the back seat.

"Man down!"

Dean took his eyes off the road long enough to face her.

"Yeah, would've been sweeter without an intruder"

"Oh come on! James isn't that bad!", Peyton tried to defend her best friends choice.

"Besides", she continues, "He's in your team right? You and Clark should know better. Everyone knows he's a good guy".

Dean didn't say anything.

Peyton understood that this whole surprise trip meant a lot to all of them, and to be honest, she was quite disappointed about James being there as well, but she wasn't going to tell them. Someone had to stay positive right?  
"Look," she started.

"We're going to have fun… with or without James."

She gently touched his shoulders. "We always do."

She smiled once again. "As long as we're all together."

Dean slowly lost the tension in his face.

He turned to face her, and held her hand.

"You're right… As long as we're all together".

* * *

It took them approximately one hour before they had finally gotten to the small cabin.

It was beautiful. It reminded Clark of Rachel's cabin, the one he had spent so many

Week ends in.

"Look guys", James turned around to face his team mates as he parked the car.

"I'm really sorry, I don't mean to intrude or anything… but you saw how Brooke really wanted me to come right?"

Nathan looked at Brooke, who was passed out in the passenger seat.

"Dude, there's something you need to understand", Nathan looked straight to James's eyes. "She doesn't want you here. She's drunk".

James shifted in his seat.

Nathan had always been one to say it as it is and never sugar coat his words.

Clark looked at his friend who actually seemed like he was ready to punch James in the face.

He tried to clear the situation, Nathan was obviously in a bad mood.  
Peyton had told him before to watch out if Nathan starts blabbering on in the car, because earlier, she said he'd been thinking of his mom.

"He's just kidding", Clark said, half smiling. "You know you're absolutely welcome to join us, its no problem man."  
James smiled at Clark.

"And as for her, I'm sure she wanted you here".

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at Clark's last remark.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to put Brooke down to sleep.

Haley and Peyton had long dissappeared to go upstairs.

Nathan got a case of beer and brought it to the living room, where all his friends were sitting.

The place was nice, with high ceilings and a fire place in the corner, too bad it only had one bedroom, which meant the guys would have

to crash on the couches downstairs.

He sat next to James and handed him a beer.

"I'm sorry about before", he said, trying to make it sound non-chalant.

"It wasn't about you, I had a lot on my mind"

James shrugged it off. "Don't worry man, Its fine. It's not like I came unprepared for the over protectiveness of Brooke's main guys"

Nathan smiled.

James took a swig of the drink, "Besides, I know it comes with the territory"

Jake looked at the guy and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He could tell James was a nice guy, and he knew that he was trying really hard not to get intimidated by them.

"Look," Jake said softly.

"We know you're a nice guy, and as long as you don't hurt Brooke…"

Lucas cut him off "…all is good".

James smiled.

"Don't worry, I know how much she's worth".

Jake raised his bottle, "Then all is good".

* * *

Peyton awoke in the middle of the night.

She turned to see Haley doing just the same.

"Hales", she whispered. Trying not to wake Brooke up.

Haley turned to her pretty blonde friend.

"Where are we?", she asked, her eyes still not adjusting to the darkness.

She could see the faint form of her best friend, slowly sitting up and putting her hair to a messy bun.

"Cabin silly…" Haley answered briefly.

Peyton followed in her steps and pulled up her cardigan.

Both of the girls made their way down to see all the boys, sitting in front of the fire place drinking beer.

Nathan and Jake had both lost all consciousness and had fallen asleep on the couch, where as Dean was making small talk with James.

"Hey hey hey, look who's up", Clark greeted the girls.

He was sitting on the furthest couch, facing the window. His eyes were red, probably from all the alcohol he'd been consuming that night.

Haley remembered being so worried the day he broke up with Rachel.

There was this lump of guilt on her throat that she couldn't get rid off.

It was no surprise that he had chosen them instead of her, but in her heart she knew, that he shouldn't have to choose.

Peyton who was still comatose walked slowly before settling next to Lucas and lying down on his lap.

"What's wrong blondie?", he asked.

Haley walked over to the fridge "I think she's dead",

She got three bottles of water and headed where the guys were sitting, handing one to Clark and Dean.

Dean turned around to face Haley, who was fiddling with the string of her jumper.

"Hales I'm sorry about before", he said.

Haley looked at him.

His eyes were red, probably because of lack of sleep, but she couldn't help but think there was something desperately weighing his mind.

"It's fine", she finally said. "I'm used to it".

He got up and moved to sit beside her.

They sat in silence for a while.

Peyton had drifted back to sleep, still lying on Lucas's lap, while he was watching T.V.

Haley had always loved the silence between all of them.

It was as if no words needed to be said, and still they would understand everything.

Everything… she stopped right there.

She realized at that moment that she wasn't sure what was going through Dean's mind.

It was strange.

She looked at his face, tired, and worried.

"Dean what's wrong?", she asked.

Her voice muffled by the fear she had of actually hearing the answer to her questions.

Clark got up, and smoothed down his shirt.

"I'm gonna go check on Brooke", he said.

Leaving them alone and disappearing on top of the stairs.

* * *

Brooke woke up to a panging head ache and unfamiliar grounds.

"Ouch…", she whispered.

Gently holding her head together, afraid it may fall apart.

When her eyes finally got used to the darkness, she shifted her gaze around her room,

Trying to find a familiar sight.

She could see a faint form sleeping on the small arm chair near the window to the room.

She squinted a few times, until she realized the person was wearing a silver shiny C.K bracelet.

She remembers that bracelet.

She helped Peyton pick it up.

"Clark…", she whispered.

She didn't think he would hear it but his eyes instantly shot open.

"Hey…" he said when he saw her.

He made his way to the bed where she was now sitting.

"How are you feeling?"

His voice was full of concern, she loved being next to him.

He felt like a big bundle of comfort, no matter how she was really feeling on the inside.

"Like road kill", she answered briefly.

He laughed and gently moved to the other side of the bed, fluffed a pillow, and lied down.

Brooke followed his footsteps.

Both of the teens stared at the ceiling.

Brooke felt like she was rotating around, and the ceiling was closing down on her.

She closed her eyes, and made one of those promises she always does whenever she wakes up with a hang over.

To never drink again.

"We all know how it's going to end up", Clark said. Breaking the silence.

Brooke faced her friend.

"What?"

"Your promises",

Brooke smiled.

"Sometimes i forget you read minds Mr.Kent..."

"WHAT??",

Brooke and Clark both got up.

The loud yelling obviously coming from Haley.

"What's happening down stairs?", Brooke asked,

She could hear the clock ticking, and the smooth sound of the wind against

The tree's outside her window.

Clark exhaled, a little louder than he should.

"Dean's talking to Hales",

Brooke's eyes shot wide open, all of a sudden one hundred percent awake.

"No way!! About that??"

Clark gave her a stern nod.

"I guess he thought it was time".

* * *

**i wont keep you guys guessing for too long... mainly cuz i know it sucks! :) but in the meantime... reviewing will fast forward the motion! xxxx**

* * *


	6. The road to awakening

**Here it is, new chapter for you lovelies :)  
I know its really short... i'll make it up in the next one! xxx**

* * *

Haley didn't sleep, nor rest for the matter.

After her long 'talk' with Dean, which seemed more like a scream-fest, she took Jake's car keys and left for a drive, and now she's not really sure as to where she is.

It's not like she cares.

She felt like she needed to get away, as far from him as possible.

Her throat was sore, and her eyes were swollen to a size of a golf ball.

Her mind was racing a hundred km/hour, and she felt numb.

It was then that she realized she was hungry.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ears, and with that made a left, stopping at a nearby fast food chain.

Haley got her cell phone off her bag and checked it,

_8 misscalls_

_4 messages_

Haley threw her cell inside the dash board and locked the car.

She didn't feel like talking to any of her friends right now.

How could they?

How could he?

She felt so betrayed.

As her feet moved across the cold pavement she felt another tear escaping, and tried as hard as she could to hold it back.

She wasn't going to let any strangers see her miserable state.

She forced a smile and pushed the door.

"Hi can I help you?", the girl behind the counter asked.

Haley gave her a nod, and made an order, before she fell back at the table in the corner.

Where people wouldn't be able to see her, or catch another glimpse of the pretty girl who was going to break down.

* * *

"_Hales… Look I'm sorry…", Dean's face red hot and his eyes filled with guilt._

"_How could you Dean?? Sorry doesn't make any difference!" Haley could feel a lump in her throat and she knew right then and there that she was going to explode._

"_That's the problem with you! You can never tell what's right from wrong!" she took a deep breath, "I'd always know if someone was going to betray me it would be you!"_

_The last sentence took Dean by surprise._

_He took a few steps back and tried to compose him self._

"_I was drunk Haley" he said, his voice trying to sound calm._

"_That's no excuse!", she yelled back. "And while we're on the subject, why is that huh Dean?? Why do you always need to drink?? Is your life that miserable!? Boohoo! I divorced my parents, deal with it!"_

_Dean clenched his fist and tried to hold back the anger that he could feel was slowly bubbling inside. _

"_Look Hales…"_

_"No!", she took a step closer to him, looking straight into his eyes._

_The eyes of her best friend._

_The person she trusted the most._

_She tried not to blink so the tears wouldn't pour down, but it was too late._

"_How could you..._ _with her…she's my sister…" her voice almost a whisper._

"_She's my sister… and you of all people should know all the things she's done to me"_

_Dean couldn't bare looking at Haley._

_His best friend was shaking. _

_She looked so small and helpless, a contrast to the usual chipper Haley James._

_Dean hated him self. _

_Hated him self for being the cause of her pain._

"_How many times Dean?", she slowly spoke._

"_How many times has she stolen my boyfriends?", she looked straight into his eyes._

_Piercing them._

_He knew this was more of a statement than a question, because she knew that he was well aware of how many times Taylor James had hurt Haley._

"_Too many times", he answered. _

_He didn't recognize his voice. _

_Haley took a few steps back._

_She tried to breathe in, it felt like the walls were closing and there wasn't enough oxygen to go around._

_She thought of all those times she cried because of Taylor, who was somehow always prettier, more dangerous, and seductive than Haley._

_All Haley could do to make her self feel better was excelling in school, and cheerleading._

_And the most important thing, her friends._

_Knowing it was the one thing that Taylor could never have._

_She suddenly looked up. _

_A thought crossing her mind._

"_If this happened during the time that my parents were away… and I was at cheerleading camp…", she chose her words carefully, afraid of asking the question._

_Afraid of hearing the answer._

"_Then everyone would know…" she slowly looked his way, her eyes trying to read his._

"…_because they were with you, taking care of my house…"_

"_Look Hales… I didn't know she was going to come home! I mean, isn't that the reason why you had us house sit for you in the first place? _

_Because we all thought Taylor wasn't going to be there?"  
_

_"Just answer Dean…", her voice raspy._

_Dean turned around, facing her would only break him._

"_Dean"_

"_They know"._

* * *

"Here's your order, anything else?"

Haley looked up to find the girl bringing her food.

She shook her head and forced a smile, "No thank you"

The girl put down the plates, and before she was going to leave, turned around and handed Haley a napkin.

"Don't worry sugar", she said "he's probably not worth it",

and then she turned around, and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

i hope it was ok.. otherwise let me know :) xxx

* * *


	7. Green lights, here they come

**heyyyy loveliesss :)**

**im so sorry for the late update.. i had sooo many projects and assignments yada yada yada.. :) anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH to my amazing reviewers! you guys rock my socks! :D anywaysss i wont keep you waiting... so here it is.. enjoy!**

* * *

"You Jack ass!",

Peyton said while punching Jake's arm lightly, in an attempt to fix the tensioned-filled-atmosphere that is currently what they call 'weekend get away' cabin.

So much for a weekend get away.

She's been jumping up and down the whole morning, bringing down dvd's, making pancakes with smiley faces, she even agreed to sit through an entire game, (she still doesn't know who won), and now here she is getting Jake and Clark to play arm wrestling.

Although it kind of sucked since everyone was in a shitty mood that morning.

Even Clark who is the ultimate champion in arm wrestling lost twice to Peyton that day, which is seriously a sign of the world coming to an end.

Brooke has been flirting with James all day, and let me tell you, the level of flirting on that one, woosh, even this is totally out of the usual Brooke-style.

Peyton was sure Brooke was trying to find a distraction from feeling the guilt about not telling Haley.

I mean geez, everyone in that room felt the same way.

Luke had been sulking all day.

Well brooding in his case.

He got up this morning knowing that Dean had spoken to Hales, so all he did was walk up to him (now, _Dean_ is the definition of sulking, I'm sure if you opened up a dictionary and look up sulk, you'll find Dean's picture right next to it) and gave him a pat on the back.

Dean on the other hand, has been drinking more than the usual, (which is a lot).

He would occasionally go to the porch and pace around until he'd sit down for a minute, before pacing back and forth again.

Nathan had already taken all of the liquor and hid it in the basement, he was well aware of how much alcohol his friend drinks, and adding the whole Haley/Taylor incident, he wasn't going to risk seeing his friend taken by the ambulance for alcohol poisoning.

He was well aware of the strain this must have caused Dean.

_xxxxx_

_They had all talked about this, all seven of them, the second Brooke and Peyton had got back from Cheer Camp._

_Haley was still unpacking at home, and seeing the SOS message Lucas had sent Peyton, the two girls rushed to Nathan's._

_When they got there, Dean was burying his face in his hands, while the guys had sat around him in silent._

"_What's wrong?", Brooke asked with an alarmed tone._

_She walked over to Dean and ran her hands across his hair._

"_Baby… what's up? You ok?",_

_When Dean didn't answer she turned around to her friends. _

"_Guys?"_

_Lucas looked around, trying to get one of them to speak._

"_Seriously what's wrong, you guys are kind of freaking me out here…", Peyton said._

_She caught Lucas's eyes in a '_go on tell me_' way._

_When he realized no one would, he finally spoke._

"_Dean slept with Taylor…"_

"…_WHAT?" her voice echoing Nathan's mansion._

_She looked over to Brooke whose eyes seemed to fall off from their socket._

_Peyton tried to regain composure. _

_When she did she finally spoke up, _

"_This is Taylor Dean…Out of all the girls you could've slept with…"_

"…_I know peyt! I KNOW!"_

_He looked at her with his fiery red eyes before getting all his stuff and finally leaving Nathan's._

_That night, they all decided that Dean would have to be the one to tell Haley. _

_And they would just have to wait until he was ready._

_xxxxx_

Brooke punched James's arm. He didn't even flinch.

She noticed that his arms were strong and toned, almost as strong as Clark's or Dean's.

And although it had all started as casual flirting, Brooke couldn't help but feel relieved about his presence.

It's like he's given her a free get-away ticket from all the tension filled drama inside the house.

"I'm glad you came," she told him matter of fact-ly.

They were sitting on the porch, Brooke's feet tucked nicely under her poncho, while James was leaning on the rail.

He would occasionally throw shy smiles her way, and Brooke loved it.

She always had a thing for shy-hot guys, and although James had a reputation for being a stud he seemed to forget who he was in the presence of Brooke.

Once in ninth grade, Nathan got in trouble with the principal for drawing graffiti's on the basket ball court and James was the one to bail him out by saying Nathan was at James's place the entire time.

As a thank you, Brooke gave him a small peck on the cheek, and now it seemed that he had never forgotten that one kiss.

"I'm glad I did", he responded. "I felt a bit awkward at first…"

Brooke looked up, "But…?"

He smiled awkwardly, "But it was worth it".

"aaaaaaaaaaawww…", she cooed, "You know James, I'm not sure they make jocks like you anymore these days"

"And why is that?"

She shrugged "I don't know, sweet, charming, completely and utterly non-self absorbed… I mean have u met my friends Lucas and Dean? Oh and lets not forget the two kings to rule the kingdom of vanity, Nathan Scott and Clark Kent"

James laughed,

"But you love them", he uttered, more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, they're family", she gently smiled, "And as much as we fight, at the end of the day, family is still family…", she was going to continue but she stopped when she noticed James face.

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged, "I'm fine…",

"No tell me,"

James fiddled around with his shirt until finally meeting Brooke's gaze,

"I just… I wander you know", he started. "Every one knows you're very close,"

Brooke adjusted her seating, she was starting to feel like she wasn't going to like wherever it is this is going.

"Well, I just wander sometimes", he continued "whether any of you had ever… you know… fallen for each other"

Brooke looked away "What...? Ofcourse not…" "I was just wandering," James explained.

He noticed Brooke's face, and looked through the window and saw the rest of the guys sitting in the living room looking less then well.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't pry… especially when Haley's missing",

Brooke got up and took his hand "Let's go inside and see what everyone's doing",

All the while avoiding his gaze.

* * *

Lucas walked over to Jake and grabbed the phone from him."Dude stop calling her, we all know she won't pick up anyway",

"Yeah well at least I'm trying", he answered.

Jake moved away from Luke and on to the couch where Nathan was sitting pretty with a beer in one hand and the remote on the other.

"Wont you relax? We all know Haley, she wont do anything too dangerous," he said, "I don't think panicking would help".

Jake stared at his friend.

"How can I not? Remember what she did to Clark's car when he taught her how to park??"

"You're worried about your car?" Peyton asked in disbelief. "That's just great!"

She walked past him and headed to the door,

"Oh come on P.S! You know I didn't mean it that way!"

"Yeah well let's just hope that she'll come home soon, for your car's sake", she added before slamming the door behind her.

Sometimes Peyton could never get over how insensitive the guys could be.

And to be honest, she was kind of upset at Brooke as well,

I mean, she knew that of course Brooke had to keep James company, seeing as he's her guest and all, but Peyton wanted to see Brooke worrying a little, is she really the only person worried about Haley here?

She continued across the porch and followed the pathway to the creek, where she found Dean, sitting on the edge, swaying his feet back and forth with a bottle of beer on his hand.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up and forced a smile.

"Keep the penny, I'm sure after all these years of being best friends you are now capable of reading my mind P.Elizabeth Sawyer".

Peyton returned the smile and sat next to her friend.

He was right, after all these years, there was no way Peyton couldn't read whatever that was levitating around his mind.

Dean had always been reserved when it came to his problems.

He didn't like talking about them, and he especially didn't like telling his friends about them, or getting helped for that matter.

But there was no need to anyway.

Peyton had developed a special antenna when it came to reading her friends.

"She'll come around", she said softly, her voice soothing him.

"Haley just needs time, to think".

Peyton turned to face her friend, who seemed to go mute.

"She knows you didn't mean to hurt her", she gently squeezed his arm.

Dean looked up.

The clouds were dancing around and the sky was the color of ambers and warm blue's.  
It would get dark soon, he was worried about her.

"You know if you weren't too stubborn when I spoke to you about this a couple of months ago, maybe none of this would've happened."

"Peyton…"

"I'm serious Dean, and I'm sure deep inside you know it too", she straightened her motley crew shirt and got up.

"We're too old to hide them you know, these things… it's not fair… to all of us.

I trust you to do the right thing" she said patting his back, and that's when she handed him the keys to his car.

* * *

**i know i know! i take sick and twisted pleasure in leaving cliff hangers here and there... I promiseee the update will come in a couple of days... i hope you liked it!! oh and the pairings are set now :D yayyy ps: next chapter will be filled with LOVE LOVE LOVE AND RUDE AWAKENINGS... xxxxxx**

* * *


	8. Brooke's quest to open Pandora's Box

yayyy finally!! first of all i wanna say that im **really sorry **for taking long in updating... i had my finals and i didnt want to write a sucky chapter done quickly... :(

hopefully you guys will like it and keep reading, and reviewing... I LOVE Your reviews! this chapter was really really long so im seperating it into two chapters (chapter 9 will be uploaded later on tonight) :D

i LOVE Youuuuuuuuuu guyssss youre the best! enjoyyyy xxxxx

* * *

It was beginning to get dark and Haley contemplated whether to go back to the cabin or not.

Peyton had called her more than ten times, none of which she answered, and there were a dozen other miscalls and messages.

She had been driving around in circles all day, afraid of getting lost, there was a point in between tears where she just wanted to laugh.

_How pathetic._ She thought.

_Here I am, angry and destroyed, and all I can think about is forgetting to remind Lucas to call his mom today. Not to mention the embarrassing fact that I'm going around in circles just cause I'm too scared to get out of the area._

She turned on her head lights and made a right turn, she wasn't going to come home just yet.

The prospect of her friends worrying some more was much better than Peyton's warm hot cocoa.

The road she was on now was narrow, and it was surrounded by tall trees.

Haley decided to stop before getting too far.

She parked her car near an oak tree, and found a picnic table where she sat down.

Her cardigan didn't seem fitting for the weather, especially as it got darker.

She rubbed the side of her arms as she sat there staring around her.

It seemed to be an old unused basket ball court.

_The guys would love this._ She thought, hitting her head.

_Geez Haley, cant you just focus on your anger for once??_

She sighed.

It was no use.

There was no way she could get angry at her friends for something that they hadn't done.

They were just trying to protect her.

She squint her eyes a few times as she felt tears starting to build up.

She still couldn't grasp why the pain she felt was so intense… so suffocating.

It's as if the thought of it alone enveloped her in a dark cloud, stinging her eyes, stabbing her heart.

_He betrayed me. _

_He slept with my sister of course I should be angry!  
_ Haley had been retracing her steps, everything from when Dean did the deed till that very day.

It was strange that she had only now realized how weird he'd been acting around her since then.

More importantly, how weird it felt to look into his eyes.

"_Do you think we'd always stay this way?", he asked her one night._

_They were standing on Brooke's drive way, waiting for her to come down._

_The question seemed random, so Haley didn't think much of it._

"_Of course we will", she answered. "Why?"_

_Dean shrugged. _

"_Just wandering"._

_Haley moved a bit closer to her friend and threw her arms around him. _

"_Come on Deanster, friends like all of us don't just come everyday, we are dead lucky to have found each other. There is no way we'd ever spoil our friendship"._

_He smiled back. His smiles a little faded._

* * *

"Have u had enough of flirting Brooke?"

Brooke turned around to find Nathan standing on the door way.

"No", she answered briefly, "Asking me about whether or not I get tired of flirting is like me asking whether or not you'd get tired of using your …. You know", she pointed her finger at his lower part.

Nathan smirked, before taking a few steps towards her.

"So you like him?",

Brooke sighed.

Honestly, she didn't know.

Surely, she was interested, but it seemed like the timing wasn't right.

Brooke had been finding it hard to get attached to any guy lately.

Ever since her last boy friend broke her heart, she'd had more than her fair share of affairs but none of them stood the test of time.

She craved the feeling she used to be left with, way before her belief system was shaken to the core.

She wanted to feel love.

She thought that maybe if she gave those guys a chance, those feelings would slowly progress to something more than what it began as, but she had now realized that there was no point.

You were supposed to know "Love" the second u encountered it.

Or at least, your heart would skip a beat just to give you a small clue.

"I guess not," she answered finally.

Nathan fell on the bed with a thump.

"Well, that's a surprise"  
"Excuse me??", she asked.

"Oh come on Brooke", he nudged her chin. "None of those guys have been right for you, you're way past high school guys".

"Yeah, well, I don't get to choose these days"

"Of course you do".

Brooke shrugged.

It was weird that although she had still kept up with her usual pace in dating and flirting, her drive had fallen down the scales.

It was as if she didn't really care about making out or getting flowers anymore.

"James asked me a weird question today".

She let gravity do its job and fell lifeless on the bed, right next to her friend.

She turned to face Nathan who had kinked his eyebrows in a '_you got my attention_' kind of way.

"He asked about whether or not any of us…", she stopped.

Nathan had always been pretty blunt, she wasn't sure how he'd react.

"… had ever liked one another".

"oh",

Brooke turned to face Nathan.

He was now playing with a little mini basket ball he always carries around.

Throwing it up and catching it with one hand.

"So…", she finally said after a few seconds, "What do you think?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"The question!" She said exasperated.

Nathan looked at her with a blank expression, Brooke had to hold her self from hitting his head.

"The question about the eight of us…", she tried to speak calmly.

Nathan dropped the ball and stretched his arms, pulling Brooke inside.

"Come on Brookie… what kind of question is that?", he asks while playing with strands of her hair.

"It's not even worth thinking over",

"Yes it is",

"No it isn't,"

Brooke pulls away angrily and looks at Nathan.

"Why not? If the friendship it self is so strong then there's nothing wrong with admitting we had feelings for one another at some small meaningless point!"

Nathan looked at Brooke. Her face flushed, he couldn't help but smile, she hadn't looked so fired up and determined in so long.

"Why are you smiling?? Natey I'm being serious here!"

"Brooke.. there's nothing to say…"

"What do you mean?"

Nathan sat up so he could be in Brooke's eye level.

He took her hand and put it on his chest, just above his heart.

"Do you feel this?", he asks.

Brooke nods as she feels his heart beating regularly.

"How long have u known me Brooke?"

"As long as I can remember"

"So don't you think that if I had ever fallen for one of you girls, you would know?"

Brooke shrugs.

"Brooke!"

"Look Nate, I don't know…"

"Well I'm telling you so you know."

Brooke was upset.

Why wouldn't Nathan just answer the damn question?

"There are places… territories where we all should never go to", Nathan said calmly.

He let go of Brooke's hands, got up, and walked slowly to the door, before finally, turning around to face Brooke for the last time.

"Love, is one of them."

And then he walked away.

His steps echoing through out the long corridor

* * *

Peyton was lying on the couch, holding her mobile phone closely, waiting for Haley to call.

She had been in the same position for two hours now, while checking for phone reception every five minutes, just in case Haley did try to call but there was none.

She felt so angry.

Angry at her self, angry at Dean, angry at her friends.

Did she do the right thing by not telling Haley?

Maybe she could've dropped hints or something… or maybe she could've walked up to Taylor and given her a slap, after yelling and swearing of course.

Better yet Dean should've listened to her… yeah, he should've listened to her.

See, that's the core of the whole problem, it all started because Dean didn't listen to her…, she thought to her self as her fists clenched without her even realizing.

If he only listened to her none of this would've happened.

She could picture Haley, driving around in circles, angry and confused… probably hungry and tired, wanting to go home, but knowing if she did her pride would be lost.

_I hope Dean's found her_, she thought to her self.

"Peyt!"

Peyton turned around to find Brooke sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What are you thinking about? You didn't even notice me coming in…"

"Sorry", the blonde replied.

"Its Haley, I'm worried".

"Oh Peewee…", Brooke gushed. She got up and gently nudged Peyton to one side of the couch so she could sit there.

"We're all worried… But I know she'll be fine…"

"Yeah… well some more than others"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Peyton sighed.

She looked at Brooke who was sitting there, looking beautiful as usual.

She was wearing one of her favorite Raven's letterhead jumpers, grey leggings, and ugg boots.

But her eyes lacked their usual sparkle.

That's when she realized she wasn't the only one bothered about how this weekend get away turned out.

"I'm sorry Brooke… it's just that…", she took a deep breath, "we wronged Haley… this isn't just about her and Dean, we're involved…"

"I know that!"

"…But then I see you sitting in the porch, flirting with James, like you don't have a single worry in the world, while I'm here trying to get a hold of her."

"You don't think I'm worried Peyt?? Ofcourse I am!", Brooke felt her muscles tighten.

"You're not the only person around here who cares! Everyone here is worried! You of all people should know that we deal with it in different ways"

Peyton felt like an idiot.

"You're right… I'm so sorry Brooke…"

She moved closer to her best friend and pulled her in for a hug.

"I guess the vibe has been all tense… and I… I feel like since we got to the cabin, we haven't even had the chance to _be _us… you know?"

Brooke nods in agreement.

"Things have been weird…", she stated. "Which reminds me… I spoke to James today, he asked me these questions, about us…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh, … and the guys."

"Snap", Peyton said in a sarcastic tone. "Brooke you can't possibly be surprised that someone actually asked right? I mean people might be stupid but they're also curious."

Brooke shrugged.

"I just.., I guess it was weird... I never really thought about it".

Peyton laughed, "Sure you have Brooke".

"Hey! A little help would be greatly appreciated!", Exclaimed Brooke.

"Please Peyt…", she said in a calmer tone. "Tell me something useful… my head is spinning here".

Peyton looked at her friend, and contemplated for a while.

She arranged the right words in her head before finally opening her mouth.

"Okay…", she tied her blonde hair into a pony tail. "Look Brooke… everyone's too preoccupied in their façade to notice. But I do."

Brooke listened intently.

"There is no one… Not a single one of the eight of us who had never had feelings for one another…" "But…" "..Let me finish", Peyton cut off.

"…As I was saying, there isn't a single person out of the eight of us who had never had feelings for one another, which is extremely normal and healthy, seeing as we spend most of our waking lives together anyway… who else could make us care more than the way we do about each other right?"

Brooke nods, "But the problem is… when the feelings grow…"

"Bingo" says Peyton, "When the feelings grow… that's when you create a façade, and trust me, I've seen plenty."

"From who?", Brooke asked.

Peyton smiled, "Let's just say you're definitely one of them Brookie".


	9. Destination : Haley

Dean has been driving around for God knows how long, and the lack amount of sleep from the previous night was finally wearing him thin.

He had been listening to the same track which he had put on repeat, finger eleven's one thing, it brought back good memories.

Jake had just gone through his break up with Summer and he was sulking, over at Dean's place for a week, all the while listening to what Dean thought was the most depressing song ever.

Nathan eventually came bearing gifts in the form of xbox, pizza, and beer, after hearing Dean's plea to rescue him from what seemed like music torture.

That weekend all five guys stayed in doors, shutting the blinds as well as their phones, making sure they were out of reach, creating their own dysfunctional civilization.

By Sunday night, the girls finally got keys from Dean's land lord and had ended the party once and for all, yelling all the way through while making sure the boys cleaned up every single mess they had made.

Dean smiled.

He had always known how important his friends were to him, but he never realized that they each played a role in this friendship, and that once one was gone, the balance would be off.

He reached for the Ipod which was connected to his stereo and pressed _shuffle._

The sound of piano started and it wasn't long before he heard Carrie Underwood's voice, gagging him inside, he quickly reached for the Ipod but stopped when he realized what song it was, it said _'that's where it is'._

"Haley's song", he said to him self.

The first time she heard the song she jumped up and down and started forcing Jake to learn the chords so she could sing to it.

The boys had to move to Nathan's room upstairs because Haley kept on singing downstairs and wouldn't let them watch the game.

"Good times", he muttered slowly, showing his winning grin.

He didn't know why, or how, and what happened, but he was strangely calm now.

He wasn't worried anymore, and yes, of course he still felt the guilt, but it was overshadowed by this sense of serenity.

He wasn't scared of facing Haley anymore. He knows what to tell her now.

As Peyton once told him "The truth, truth, and nothing but the truth".

* * *

Clark was pretty glad that James had gotten the hint and left, but now the main problem was telling Brooke.

He saw her talking to him briefly that morning, but around noon Clark had found James sitting by him self on the porch, sans B.Davis.

He would've gone and talked to the poor guy, if it wasn't for all the other issues and problems looming around.

To make things worse, Lucas thought it would be 'nice' to call Rachel and tell her that they were hanging out near her cabin, which resulted to her calling him, a whole trip down memory lane, a crying Rachel, and Clark's severe fear of radiation for holding the cell so close to his brain for so long.

It was hard to deny the force that was Rachel Gattina, and he couldn't deny the fact that he had spent many nights missing her, but deep down he knew that she wasn't the girl for him, and that she deserved better than to be with a guy who wasn't in love with her.

Yet, the second he heard her voice on the other side of the line, there was this huge sense of relief, almost like happiness.

"How are you?", she whispered.

"Good" he replied.

"You haven't been speaking to me at school",

"Neither have you", he said.

There was a long silence.

"I watched your last game…", she finally said.

"Figured", he smiled. "You're the cheerleader".

He could picture her blushing while fidgeting with the telephone chords, Clark loved the fact that Rachel only blushed for him.

"Whatever…", she said, "Lucas told me that you guys are hanging"

"Yeah, close to your cabin"

"Did you go by the lake?", she asked, her voice almost trembling.

Clark went quiet.

He hadn't thought of the lake, the lake where he and Rachel had spent so much time,

Engraving their initials on a tree.

Rachel had named the tree _Carry,_ meaning Catch and Release, because of the fact that they used to have so many fights and break ups, but they would always end up back together.

Also because Catch and Release were their initials.

The tree and the initials were a symbol, affirming that whatever happens, she was his soul mate, and that he would always come back to her.

"No", he finally answered. "But I might…"

"Well don't cry for me just yet, Kent", Rachel said, attempting a joke, but it fell sour.

Their remaining conversation was distant, and at times awkward…, Clark finally said goodbye when James came over to tell him he was going home.

"Why?" he asked

James smiled as he zipped his letterman jacket,

"Dude I shouldn't be here… I really shouldn't",

"Look, I'm really sorry about how preoccupied we've been…"

"…Chill, it's all good…", he said, opening the door.

"I'll see you at practice", and then he left.

"C.K!", Brooke yelled, snapping Clark back to reality.

She was dragging her feet slowly, attempting to walk up to him.

"I'm sad…", she frowned, looking like a five year old.

"Need…. A ….. hug…."

Clark smiled, "I spoil you", as he opened up his arms, letting her fall inside. "You're a spoilt girl"

"Hmm…", she nods. "I'm a lucky girl".

"That you are Brooke Davis", he says, running his hands on her hair.

"That you are…"

* * *

Hungry is the understatement of the year.

Haley's stomach has been growling, and scratching, and acting, well, plainly rude.

She didn't realize that Jake's car didn't have that much gas left, and when she finally decided to go home, the car broke down about two minutes from the previous basket ball court.

Haley glanced at her phone to check if anyone was calling, but unfortunately they had stopped.

She was starting to regret not picking up any of those calls earlier, her pride was getting the better of her, and she still wasn't sure about whether or not she was ready to place a phone call to one of her friends to get them to rescue her.

"Stupid Taylor", Haley whispered under her breath.

"Always trying to find a way to piss me off, this is all her fault…", she continued, this time speaking a little louder, "I bet she walked around the house in her skimpy out fits and shoved her ass in front of Dean's face!".

She could feel the anger rise up.

"Screw you Taylor!!", she said throwing anything she could find.

Pebbles, twigs, dirt… "Eauw!!", she yelled.

Exhausted, she leaned on the car and closed her eyes.

"Why Dean…? Why did you have to take Dean…?"

She could feel tears escaping from her eyes.

"Things will never be the same…", she whispered.

She felt like she was having a near death experience, having flash backs of all the times she had spent with Dean,

and how this accident had tainted everything.

Everything.

She sobbed.

"They could never… be the same", she repeated, as if reminding her self.

She took a deep breathe, trying to regain composure.

Finally, she straightened up and opened her eyes.

Gasping.

She blinked a few times.

Not believing what her eyes were seeing.

There, standing a meter away from her, was Dean, holding a bag of fast food take out in one hand.

"I know…", he answered.

He looked tired, but there was a smile gracing his lips.

"…But they can be better".

* * *

**OH GOD! you guys hate me! i know you doo!! fake promises and short chapters, not to mention cliff hangers...**

so soorrryyy!! i swear ill make it up (oh there u go, another promise)

but i really really do mean it, i hope u guys will bear with me and keep reading this story...

it'll be worth it... everythings written in my head.. it just hasnt registered on my laptop yet. :)

keeeppp reviewinggg xxxx

* * *


	10. Sneak Peek : Thirty five minutes

**MY LOVELIESSS!! :( :( :(**

WORDS **cannot** express how bad i feel for not updating for the longest time... so here it is, a little sneak peak for the next chapter which im working on. i know its really short but i just feel so bad... :(  
i hope u guys can wait a few days for the chapter... i love youuuu guys!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE U GUYS KEEP READING N.L.U.A.I.

xxx

* * *

Haley swallowed the last bite of her burger and turned to look at her friend.

The one guy who has been plaguing her mind for over a day.

The guy who she felt she could always depend on.

The guy she no longer wanted to know.

He was standing a couple of meter's away from her, looking dishevelled but as hot as ever.

Cigarette in one hand, one of his leg folded behind him, resting on a tree.

Dean took one last drag and dropped his cigarette, looked up, and smiled.

Smiled that Dean Winchester smile.

GOD, Haley hated that smile.

So smug. So cocky. So… gentle.

Haley shook the last thought away, and looked up at him with fiery eyes.

"One lousy burger doesn't make up for screwing my sister".

"I know", he replied.

His voice muffled by the wind that gently breezed its way past the two of them.

Haley pulled her legs closer to her body, hoping that it would somehow give her some much needed warmth.

"And you're so smug. Wipe that grin from your face"

Dean was trying so hard not to look smug, but the fact of the matter is that it was hard not to smile around Haley.

Even after driving for hours, not eating, spending your only money on buying food for Haley, feeling guilty as hell for sleeping with her nemesis and none other than her sister, he still found it very very difficult to not be smiling right now.

Fact was one.

He had found her.

Here she was, sitting not far from him.

Her silky wavy blonde hair blowing softly, tucked neatly behind her ears.

Her lips forming a sexy pout.

Dean had realized something not too long ago.

He had realized that he wasn't as independent as he always thought.

He realized that he _was_ actually very dependant on his friends.

That without them he'd be lost, maybe more messed up then he already is.

He'd probably be sitting in jail somewhere, waking up in the middle of the night,

All sweaty and alone.

He shuttered at the thought.

He took a deep breath, words dancing around his head.

When he finally knew what he was going to say, he stepped closer to Haley and finally opened his mouth.


	11. Thirty five minutes

OMG HERE IT IS FINALLY!!

i have a small confession... im doiing an internship right now, and ive been writing when im supposed

to be doing work... SO there u go... thats how much i love my readers.. :)  
hope u guys like... xxx

* * *

Haley swallowed the last bite of her burger and turned to look at her friend.

The one guy who has been plaguing her mind for over a day.

The guy who she felt she could always depend on.

The guy she no longer wanted to know.

He was standing a couple of meter's away from her, looking dishevelled but as hot as ever.

Cigarette in one hand, one of his leg folded behind him, resting on a tree.

Dean took one last drag and dropped his cigarette, looked up, and smiled.

Smiled that Dean Winchester smile.

GOD, Haley hated that smile.

So smug. So cocky. So… gentle.

Haley shook the last thought away, and looked up at him with fiery eyes.

"One lousy burger doesn't make up for screwing my sister".

"I know", he replied.

His voice muffled by the wind that gently breezed its way past the two of them.

Haley pulled her legs closer to her body, hoping that it would somehow give her some much needed warmth.

"And you're so smug. Wipe that grin from your face"

Dean was trying so hard not to look smug, but the fact of the matter is that it was hard not to smile around Haley.

Even after driving for hours, not eating, spending your only money on buying food for Haley, feeling guilty as hell for sleeping with her nemesis and none other than her sister, he still found it very very difficult to not be smiling right now.

Fact was one.

He had found her.

Here she was, sitting not far from him.

Her silky wavy blonde hair blowing softly, tucked neatly behind her ears.

Her lips forming a sexy pout.

Dean had realized something not too long ago.

He had realized that he wasn't as independent as he always thought.

He realized that he _was_ actually very dependant on his friends.

That without them he'd be lost, maybe more messed up then he already is.

He'd probably be sitting in jail somewhere, waking up in the middle of the night,

All sweaty and alone.

He shuttered at the thought.

He took a deep breath, words dancing around his head.

When he finally knew what he was going to say, he stepped closer to Haley and finally opened his mouth.

"Hales…",

"Don't", she cut him off.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, shifting uncomfortably, her cheeks flushed.

"Don't say sorry. Don't expect me to laugh and say '_Oh its fine!_' because its not.

Don't be cocky. Don't just stand there looking at me"

Dean looked away.

"Don't pretend to be my friend when you never were! You never were!!"

Haley knew that she was going to have a fit, but she didn't care.

She could already feel her body's temperature rising, her muscles tensing.

The oxygen she breathed seem to get stuck between her nostrils and wouldn't go any further.

Oh how she wanted to go back to Tree Hill.

Take a long bath, hug her mom and sleep her pain away.

Dean took a step closer towards her and tried to calm her down by touching her shoulders.

Haley spontaneously threw them away.

He looked hurt for a few seconds.

"Hales that's what I've been trying to say" he says, sounding exhausted and defeated.

Haley could see that Dean was actually flushed.

His cheeks were red hot and his brows were curved in the way that it does when he's upset.

His eyes darted up and down, from Haley to his shoes, as if making a decision in which direction he would look.

"What..?", Haley's voice sounded harsh. Cruel almost.

She didn't like it.

Didn't like it at all.

"Us Haley." He stopped for a few seconds, then finally said, "We were never friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Joey likes Dawson, but he likes Jen who likes that Gacey?".

Brooke's eyes widen in disbelief.

"First of all Lucas Scott… it is _Pacey._"

Lucas waved his arms around, as if saying _whatever._

"And second," she continued, "You've got it all wrong!"

Lucas sat back and started to regret asking in the first place.

They were all sitting in the living room.

Dean and Haley were finally on their way back, and the atmosphere was beginning to calm.

Brooke had insisted on putting Dawson's Creek, and in an attempt to actually enjoy it, Lucas had been trying to understand the sick and twisted plot.

She was still sitting there, arms in the air, animatedly explaining the plot, characters, who's done what with who, and all the drama.

"I give up!!", she yelled when she realized she had totally lost him.

She then stood up and dramatically walked up to Jake who was lying on the carpet.

She pretended to weep and hid her hands inside her long jumper, like a little kid, and jumped on top of him.

"Lucas is a bullyyy….",

Jake pulled her into a hug and gave her a sympathetic frown.

"Don't be a baby pretty girl", Lucas screams from the couch, "although right now, I must say you're not looking the part".

Brooke lets out a loud shriek and throws him a pillow.

She looks down at the oversized jumper and her old worn out leggings and cringed.

"So much for being home coming queen three years In a row".

"Hmm", Lucas puts one finger on his cheek, pretending to think. "I think I might have seen a movie like that somewhere… I think it was called _The world revolves around Brooke Davis_".

As usual, instead of seeing it as an offensive remark, Brooke gloats.

"I believe so. I might have seen that movie with you Roe, rings a bell, right P.S?"

Peyton laughed and gave her a nod.

"I'm sure you have B".

"Whats wrong Peyt?", Nathan asks from across the room.

He had been quiet the whole night, and this was the first time Peyton noticed him talking.

He was sitting on a brown leather lazy chair, the colour a contrast to his soft blue sweater. He looked quite amazing, Peyton felt an urge to paint him.

She made a mental note to remind her self when they get back to Tree Hill.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?",

Nathan shrugs.

"Never mind".

She saw a flicker in his eyes, and realized what this was all about.

He wanted to talk to her.

She quickly scanned the room, Brooke was still throwing pillows at Luke who now looked like he was about to explode, Jake was gently pulling Brooke and telling her to stop, and Clark was busy talking on the phone in the kitchen… Peyton swore she heard the word "Rach", escape his lips a couple of times.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Nathan.

"Yeah, I guess something is wrong… can I talk to you for a sec Nate?"

He followed her faithfully up the stairs and into the first room.

When Nathan walked in Peyton had already pulled up her sleeves, and faced him, looking like she was getting ready to work.

"O..kay…", he said.

"What's up Nate?", she asked, her green eyes piercing.

Nathan shifted his weight from side to side for what seemed like forever.

Peyton had never realized how much her friend had grown through the years.

He looked like a man, he was tall and his muscles were peeking from underneath his sweater, he looked wise also, but most of all, Peyton couldn't deny that he looked extremely beautiful.

Handsome goes without saying, but Peyton felt the word beautiful made much more sense.

Nathan finally made his way to a chair near the door and sat down.

"I don't know who to talk to",

"Well I'm glad you thought of me",

He looked up.

"I didn't,"

"Wow… I feel special already"

Nathan gave her a look.

Peyton knew exactly when to shut up, and she knew the time was now.

She waited and waited for what seemed like forever, she waited for Nathan to say something, and after awhile his lips finally moved.

"Girls".

"What?", Peyton asked in disbelief.

After minutes of waiting, was that all Nathan could come up with?  
A lousy word?

"What… about girls?", Peyton chose her questions carefully.

Nathan frowned and thought for awhile, as if giving Peyton's question a serious thought.

"Well… I'm sick of them".

"So are u gay now?"

"Obviously not!"

"Then?"

Nathan bit his lips.

He got up and moved to the bed, his weight causing the bed (_and Peyton_) to jolt.

"This trip", he started, "Has been pretty weird don't you think?",

Peyton nods.

It's true.

It had been one of the weirdest trips she's had in a long time.

First of all, there had been so much tension, and even now, knowing that Dean and Hales were on their way home, the tension was still there.

Like a huge blue elephant was in the room, but no one was supposed to say anything.

As if everyone was biting their tongues, pretending.

Pretending to be the same, but there was something in the air.

Something Peyton could feel.

Change.

Change was happening, and she could feel her self holding on to their friendships and the _used to be's_ for dear life, but she couldn't deny it.

Change was going to happen no matter what Peyton Sawyer wanted.

"Weird to say the least", she finally added.

Nathan rubbed his hands on the surface of his pants.

"I'm going to go to L.A for a bit Peyt…"

"What?!"

"Yeah..", he continued, "I'm gonna go see my dad",

Peyton's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Am I hearing this right? Your dad? Nate, there's a game in one week… not to mention you've completely lost your mind!"  
"Well…"  
"You've never wanted to go see your dad Nathan! Never!"

"Yea…"  
"What's happening?? For once I really don't know what's going on up there!"

"Well maybe you never did Peyton!"

Peyton stopped.

She had crossed the line, she thought as she shook her head.

Her friend had chosen her, to confide in her, tell her something, and instead she questioned him.

What a friend.

Nathan read the complete change in Peyton's expression.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay", she said.

They sat quietly for what seemed like an eternity, every little sound making a huge echo in their heads.

"I've always thought I knew what I wanted."

Peyton nods.

"But ever since we got here Peyton, I feel like I've changed. Like I can finally see things clearly,"  
"What are you talking about?", she demanded.

"Everything Peyton. Not just me, but everyone. I see things clearly now"

"Look Nate…"

"I'm gonna leave tomorrow morning… before everyone wakes up,"

"Why…?" "It feels easier to explain my self to you".

Peyton felt light headed.

"What is happening Nathan?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Time to clear my head Peyton,"

He pulled her in and hugged her gently, before getting up and slowly walking to the door.

He stopped midway and turned to face her.

"Ignorance is bliss. I should have reminded my self that".

And he disappeared behind the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty-five minutes.

The longest thirty-five minutes of Haley's life.

The only thirty five minutes of her life where she'd spent with Dean but wished she was somewhere else.

She was starting to wander why she had had to travel so far from their cabin, she seriously thought she might just jump off the car if they were still in this state for another ten minutes.

The soft tune of _the notwists_ were playing in the background.

She didn't usually like songs like these, but she didn't mind this one.

She tried to casually sneak a look at Deans ipod, sitting neatly near the hand brakes, trying to see the name of the song.

"It's called Solitaire".

Haley jolted.

She looked out of the window and pretended not to hear him.

It was weird to hear him talk, after thirty-five minutes of utter and complete silence.

The roads were empty outside, and the sky were shades of blue with a tint of amber.

It was twilight.

She gazed at the fields, and tried to lose her thoughts.

Tried to maybe let her heavy eyes do their jobs and fall asleep, because frankly,

Haley was exhausted.

This day had felt like the longest day of her life.

Her heart was throbbing and she had to keep her self from holding on to her chest for dear life.

She tried to think of home, Tree Hill, her bed, but she still couldn't keep her mind of what happened.

She took a deep breath.

"_What do you mean…?" She asked. _

_She didn't realize how shaky her voice sounded._

_Dean shook his head. He looked angry. His hands were clenched into a fist and he looked like he was about to hit someone._

"_I… I'm a failure Hales."_

_Haley felt her throat tighten._

"_All I've ever been good at, … am good at, is mess up"_

"…_That's not true Dean… you're…"  
"Haley Please."_

_She stopped._

_He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a low grunt, she almost missed it._

"_I'm a drunk, I fight, I'm stupid, even my parents don't want me…"  
Haley was going to say something before she stopped._

_Let him speak, she told her self. _

"_I have always failed, at everything I do. At times I think the world would be better off without me."_

_Haley felt a surge of emotion flowing through her veins._

_Her heart was pounding hard, and not of anger, that was for sure._

_For all she knows she had completely forgiven Dean, and now all she wanted to be was Haley, Dean's friend. Hug him and tell him that everything is alright. _

_Everything _will_ be alright._

"_The only good thing I have going for me… the closest thing I have to a family, well.. its you guys… and…", he took a step forward._

_Haley held her breath._

"…_and..", he stopped._

_Dean took a few steps back, as if changing his mind about saying anything at all. _

" _Say!", she heard her self scream. It was almost like a plea. _

_Dean turned away and walked further down, back to his car. _

"_What is wrong with you??" She yelled. _

"_What is wrong with you??" she started hitting his back, throwing punches and pushing him further away from her. _

"_You __**are**__ useless!! You're right!! Maybe the world __**would**__ be better without you around!! I'm sure I wouldn't miss you for a second!!"_

_Dean turned around unexpectedly and held Haley's hands up, stopping her from hitting him any further. _

"_That's good. You've realized now."_

_He opened the door and slid inside the passenger seat, leaving Haley standing outside._

_Minutes seemed to pass before Dean finally rolled the window down, looking much more calm, and said, "Are you coming?"_

And just like that.

Just like that, she had gotten in.

She took another deep breath.

She wasn't angry anymore, that was for sure.

She was tired of being angry. All she wanted was for things to just go back to normal.

Yes.

But Normal seemed so far away.

Thirty-six minutes.

Thirty-six minutes now, the longest thirty-six minutes of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

guys u might be confused... but this chapter is really important... it serves as a bridge for the next chapter... i hope u guys will like it...

xx


	12. Open your eyes

Have I ever mentioned how much I **LOVE **and **ADORE** my readers?? Well… once again I just have to mention it!! And a great great big thank you to siriuslyblairrr, and brathan23… u guys don't know how much ur reviews mean to me! Xxx

-**Brooke**-

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old_

The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes x4

Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

-_open your eyes- snow patrol._

Brooke awoke with a tiny scream.

She was sure that she had a nightmare but she couldn't remember what it was about, she touched her forehead and could feel the tiny sweats begin to break out.

"What the hell is happening to me?", she murmured to her self, more a statement rather than a question.

She looked at the time and was shocked to discover that it was only six thirty in the morning.

She laid back down and pulled her blanket up to her face, it was funny that she felt so restless.

She tried to shut her eyes and fall back to sleep, but after awhile she realized that it wasn't going to happen.

This is the third night in a row that this has happened.

She grabbed her cell phone and typed Haley's number.

"_Hales its happened AGAIN. _

_I tell you that cabin is CUURSEED..!! _

_If I miss another beauty sleep I'll kill Peyton for having us go there…"_

She stopped right there, before typing again

"_I hope this msg wont wake u up. I love you beauty queen. Today will be better, I promise!! Xxx Brookie"_

She pressed the send button and placed her cell under her pillow.

Brooke blinked a couple of times.

There was no way she could go back to sleep now.

No way.

She had been trying so hard to keep busy these couple of days, to avoid the awkwardness that had slowly been creeping up around her and her friends.

Brooke sighed and for the first time in three days, really thought about what had happened.

She tried to make mental notes in her head.

1. Haley had come home.

2. Haley and Dean hadnt exchanged a word since they got back.

3. The next morning Brooke woke up and Nathan was gone.

Brooke couldn't help but feel a weird feeling around her chest when she thought of the fact that Nathan had left.

Peyton had told her that he'd be back in a week, in time for the game, but Brooke felt totally and utterly betrayed.

Why hadn't he told _her?  
_There was a common understanding between all of them that Peyton _**was, **_well _**is**_ the person you go to when there were problems, but Brooke half expected Nathan to come to her.

She bit her lips and realized that her hands were trembling.

_Oh geez Brooke, you sweat, tremble, have nightmares?? Loser._

She sat up, fluffed her pillow and made her self comfortable.

After taking a few deep breaths, she grabbed her cell and for the first time in three days, typed Nathan's number down.

She put the receiver on her ear and heard a couple of rings before she heard a hoarse voice answering.

"Yeah…",

"Nate?",

She heard a thud and a click, she was sure he was turning on the light.

"B? What's wrong?", his voice was more composed now.

He was forcing him self to wake up, she realized.

She smiled at the thought and for the first time in days felt comforted, by nothing more then her friend's voice.

"What's wrong??", she faked an angry voice. "You're what's wrong!"

Nathan giggled.

"At least I don't call people at unreasonable hours"

"At least I don't run away"

Nathan was quiet, but Brooke was sure he was smiling.

"I wasn't", he said after a while.

Brooke flicked her bed side lamp and started playing with Bean's bow.

"Bean says hi",

"Hi Beans…", Nathan replies. "Daddy misses you"

"Daddy??", Brooke asks with disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me".

"Hey I did win him for you", he laughs, "I never said anything about you being the mom though, so don't you get funny ideas about us Davis".

Brooke smiled but she knew she was probably blushing.

Wait. A. Minute.

Blushing??

This conversation is getting out of control, she might be wrong but she was sure there were hints of flirting there.

That had NEVER happened before.

She was reminding her self to keep breathing, otherwise she might hyperventilate.

"Yeah.. err… umm… why did you leave Nate?", it was the first thing she could think of, and she was hoping that it would stir them away from any casual flirting that had occurred a few seconds before.

It seemed to do the trick, because Nathan fell silent, giving the question careful consideration.

"Well…", or maybe just finding an excuse, she suspected.

"I… need to get my priorities straight,"

"What kind of priorities? Do I like Chocolate or Vanilla-kind of priority?"

"Hmm… more like do I value Chocolate more than Vanilla kind of priority"

"Hmm… tough one, I see your dilemma"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I'm sure you do".

Brooke smiled. She pulled her blanket and kicked her feet casually.

"Well...", she started. "I wouldn't mind hearing updates from you…", she kicked her feet again. "…About the whole chocolate and vanilla situation."

She heard Nathan giggle.

"Well some of us are rooting for Chocolate!", she exclaims.

"You know what Davis? I'm kind of rooting for chocolate too…", he whispered, "…Chocolate's fun"

Brooke nods, although she knew that Nathan couldn't see her.

"I agree, not to mention Chocolate's spunky!"

"Spunky?!" Nathan laughed. "God Davis, Leave it to you to wake me up in the middle of whatever-time-it-is and …",

Brooke was waiting for Nathan to continue, but he didn't.

"Well anyway, I'll call you", he finally said.

"You better!"

"I will"

"There are other Nathan Scott's out there you know… with better manners and hotter bodies"

"Bodies??"

"Not like I EVER pay attention!"

Nathan laughed again.

"Well… okay then…", she trailed off.

"Bye B, let me know what I'm missing on okay…"

"Oh lots! Dean and Haley are still not talking"

"Ouch"

"yeah"

"Oh well… they'll figure something out"

Brooke sighed, "Well.. it _is the_ first situation ever…"  
"Brooke", Nathan cut her off

"Yeah?"

"Let me sleep"

"Oh!" Brooke realized. "Sorry"

Then she quickly hung up.

She fell back on the bed, gently placing her head on the pillow.

Well that was that, at least she felt better now, after talking with Nate.

She stared at the glow-in-the dark stars that Clark had stuck on her ceiling when she was thirteen, and she counted them, one by one… before finally drifting back to sleep…

* * *

"Cant you drive any faster??" Brooke threw her arms in the air, and before Clark knew it, she was headed for the kill.

_Smack._

"Ouch!!" he yelled. "What is your problem??"

"My problem is your lack of _speed_! Aren't you supposed to be captain of the foot ball team or something? I'm late!"

"Ha-Ha", Clark answered sarcastically. "You're one to talk", he glanced quickly at Brooke. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be captain of the cheerleading team? So much for setting a good example".

Brooke shrugged, "they're used to me being late", she turned back to face him, "besides," she paused for effect, "we all know I bring the _fab_ in fabulous when it comes to cheering."

Clark made gag noises.

"Come on Clarky, I'm sure my cheers have scored you some touch points in the past… admit it!"

"Maybe one or two".

Brooke sat back with a satisfied grin.

Clark made a round about, and finally entered Tree Hill High's Parking lot.

All of the students made way for his car, and waved, desperately trying to make friends with them.

Brooke showed a brief smile, not because she wasn't nice, but just because she was too late to bother.

"Okay don't park don't park, just drop me off near the gym."

Clark obeyed, and with one swift move turned right towards the large grey building.

She grabbed her bag from the back seat and quickly opened the door,

"Hey", he stopped her.

She turned frantically, looking pissed.

"A thank you would be nice you know, seeing as you've gotten me late as well".

Brooke rolled her eyes, walked away and yelled.

"Blame Nathan! I haven't been able to sleep since that jerk left!"

Clark jerked.

That comment seemed innocent enough, she didn't seem to mean anything by it.  
He shook his thoughts away, and with one quick turn, parked right there.

Right where you're not supposed to park, right near the mid fields.

He grabbed his bag and casually opened the door, Tim and James walking up to greet him.

"Nice parking space man", Tim said, his knuckles meeting Clark's.

He flashed a smile as the boys quickly ran to first period.

* * *

"What do you know the captain's late again!", Rachel yelled outside the gym.

"Huh, I see you've missed me Gattina!"

Brooke half sprinted and went to hug her friend.

"Oh God", Rachel said, letting go of Brooke. "You smell like C.K".

"I was in his car", Brooke said, innocently.

"For once I just wished one of you guys didn't smell so much like him. Make it easier for me… you know!" Rachel pretended to joke, but Brooke could see she was pretty serious.

"Well", she smiled, linking arms with Rachel and making way to the gym.

"You're not missing out on a-nything. He's pretty lame".

Rachel placed her head on Brooke's shoulder. "I guess".

The girls walked inside the massive gym, the rest of the cheerleading squad were already waiting for them.

Haley was in the corner tying her shoes, while Peyton was talking to the rest of the girls about their weekends, and up & coming parties.

"Yo Ho's!!", Brooke yelled.

The girls looked up.

"Mama Ho!!" the girls yelled in unison.

A few girls from the drama club walked by, and looked at them in awe.

The second Brooke's eyes met theirs, they looked away.

"Wanna be's", Marissa said under her breath. Bevin nudged her.

"Okay girls, warm ups", Brooke ordered, before walking up to Haley and helping her get up.

"Hey", she smiled warmly.

Haley didn't reply, but she put her whole weight on the hug she gave Brooke.

"Feeling better?", Brooke asks.

Haley gives her a stern nod.

"Gonna talk to Dean today?"

Haley nods once again.

"Good", she smiled.

"Now come on, I need to see you on you're A game, we've got a game in two days!"

* * *

The day went by quickly.

Maybe _too_ quickly.

Brooke had cheerleading practice for the first part of her day, and then she spent the rest of the day dragging her feet from one class to the next.

Lunch was something else.

Entertainment would have been an understatement.

Dean was acting all weird around Haley, although Haley had made an effort to try and talk to him.

Brooke does _not_ know what the hell is happening between those two, I mean… surely if Haley had agreed to make nice and forgive him, Dean should take her up on the offer.

He could be so stupid sometimes.

"Hey", she caught up to him as he was leaving their table, "Where are you going?"

Dean looked back, and Brooke swore she saw Dean's tense face melt when he saw her. Who was he avoiding?

"Oh hey", he gently said, slowing down his pace so she could catch up.

"No where really… thought I might have a smoke."

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

Dean smiled. "Like you need to ask."

Brooke linked her arms around his, and they both made their way across the foyer in silence.

They finally stopped behind Dean's car, a few trees shading them away from the sky and covering them from the school.

Dean's favourite spot to smoke.

Brooke tugged on her letter man cardi and sat on the back his car trunk.

"So…", she looked up at Dean who raised his eyebrows in response.

"Are you gonna tell me or do I really have to ask?"

Dean shrugged, "Whatever it is are you talking about Brookie?"

"Urgh", Brooke rolled her eyes. "Don't make me beg"  
Dean forced a laugh, it seemed fake Brooke noticed.

He took a long drag before turning back to face her.

"I'm just tired that's all",

"And where does Haley fit in that?"

Dean shrugged.

He loved Brooke to death but he didn't feel like this was any of her business.

She seemed to read his mind.

"_We _have _no_ secrets", she said boldly.

"We have _never_ had any secrets", she continued.

She was half expecting him to pour his heart out, but Dean just stood there, taking drags out of his cigarette than puffing them back out.

Brooke waited for what seemed like forever, but Dean just stood there motionless.

When he finally threw his cigarette but and prepared to light another one, Brooke stood up.

She felt angry… but most of all, a little disappointed.

She had always thought the friendship she had with her friends was like nothing the world had _ever_ seen.

But this week has slowly showed her that maybe… just maybe they weren't as close as she thought they were.

What with them hiding that big incident from Haley, Nathan making a getaway express, and now Dean acting like she was the _last _person he would ever confide in.

She slowly made her way back to school, and just like she expected, Dean did not call her name.

* * *

"Nate's tonight?", Jake asked, leaning his back on the lockers.

Brooke slammed hers shut, "I didn't think he had the time to leave the keys,"

"He left it with Peyton".

"Oh", another reminder that Brooke was one of the last person any one wanted to talk to these days.

"So?", Jake asked a little impatient. He grabbed some of the books that  
Brooke was carrying and walked along side her towards Clark's car.

"Yeah sure"; she tried to sound upbeat, _brooke-like_ atleast.

Jake rolled his eyes, "what is up with every one!" he exhaled, a little too loudly and grabbed Brooke's shoulders with both of his hands.  
"You… Penelope… are going to _snap_ out of whatever it is that's going on in that pretty little head…"; Brooke nods.

"…And…", he continued "you're going to promise me that we are going to have a normal night. Okay?"

Brooke hugged Jake, a little too tight he noticed.

"Normal is all I want Jakey".

* * *

The night had started off normal enough, Lucas, Peyton and Dean were watching CSI, Jake was playing guitar, Haley was desperately trying to look normal while _watching_ Dean watch CSI, while Brooke was reading the new edition of Vogue, that was until Clark arrived… with a surprise in tow.

Rachel.

"Oh my god Gattina!" Peyton exclaimed, and jumped to greet her.

Brooke dropped her magazine as soon as she heard the name, she loved Rachel but the last time she was involved with any of their gatherings at Nate's was back when she was still dating Clark, so it was weird for Brooke to see her back here.

"Hey party people", Rachel greeted.

Everyone was fairly happy to see Rachel, although Lucas kept eyeing Clark like he was crazy.

The night went in a pretty happy note, except for Brooke who couldn't help feeling as if she was ambushed.

It was long since any of them had had a boyfriend / girlfriend, and she was starting to get used to the idea of just the eight of them.

She had noticed that it was better that way.

And now, all of a sudden some one _else _was back in their lives.

Flirting with Clark, gently pushing him, placing her hand a little longer than she _should_ on his thigh.

There she goes again, laughing at his stupid jokes that _by the way _are _not_ funny.

And what is this? Clark staring at her like that, like some love sick puppy.

Brooke had always thought that he was over her in a heart beat.

She gently bit her lip to stop from saying something she might regret.

Rachel got up and smoothed her sweater.

"Are you going home?", Brooke asked, a little too eagerly.

"No," she answered. "I'm just going to the bathroom".

"Oh," Brooke pouted.

"Umm…", Peyton mumbled, "Do you remember where it is"

"Haha, sure", Rachel _glided_, (and glide because Brooke swears the woman tries to look as graceful as she can in front of Clark), towards the bathroom, and as soon as she disappeared Peyton turned to look disapprovingly towards Brooke.

"What was that about?!"

Brooke ignored her friend's question and turned her attention to Clark.

"Are you two back together?", her voice trying to sound completely at ease.

"Who?"

"You!! And… _her_".

Clark shrugged.

"What does _that_ mean?," she asked, this time not able to hide the urgency of her tone.

"I don't know really… we're trying to take it slow. But being in that cabin reminded me of how much I missed her".

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Drop it Brooke" Haley hissed.

Brooke got up, "whatever", she mumbled.

"What's your problem?" he asked, his face obviously annoyed.

"Nothing…!", she took a deep breath, she rearranged her words more carefully in her head. "…Nothing", she repeated more calmly. "I might be getting my period or something".

"Is it the third already?", Jake asked non chalantly, taking his eyes off the screen long enough to look at Brooke.

"Eauw!! NO!!", she yelled. "You guys know too much!!"

Jake shrugged and went back to watching TV.

Brooke waited a few seconds, she was aware of her friend's attention span.

The second she heard the bathroom door open, she bolted to the stairs…

* * *

"Guess where I am?", she whispered, trying to sound mysterious.

"hmm", the voice in the end of the line sounded distant.

"I'll give you a clue. Its messy".

"Dean's"

"Not that messy!"

"Hmm…"

"It has… a really cute dog tag lying around… with the coolest writing"

"Hmm…"

"Nate!!"

"Are you in prison Brooke?"

"Urgh!!"

Nathan laughed.

"How's my room treating you Brookie?"

Brooke sighed.

"Good… compared to your living room… we have a visitor".

"Who?", he sounded curious.

"Catch… and Release…",

"Oh no", he said, "Oh no…", he repeated, laughing hysterically.

Brooke started laughing as well.

"What is _up_ with that nick name anyway!! How cheesy can you get?", he yelled.

"I don't know, did you think they were ever in love?"

"Well, I don't know about Rachel, but I always thought that Clark was pretty chill about the relationship," he laughed some more,

"So why are you hiding in my room?"

Brooke closed her eyes.

For a minute, she felt like a little girl, sick with the flu, and Nathan felt like her warm bowl of chicken soup.

"No reason", she finally answered.

Nathan was silent, and for a few seconds they were both quiet.

"I went to castings today", Nate said after awhile.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh", he answered, "just assisting, I was bored at home".

"What movie was it for?"

"Another random teen flick, boring as hell, but the actress's were hot."

"Casting extras?"

"No… the main role… everyone else has been cast… but my dad specifically told them that he wanted a new girl to play the role of Lizzy".

"What's it about?", she asked, suddenly curious.

"Don't tell me you're interested Davis", Nate chuckled.

"Of course not", she answered, feeling defensive. "It's just nice to hear about something outside of Tree Hill".

"Well", he started, "Basically Lizzy is the most popular girl in school, she felt pressured to keep up appearances, until a few events… lets just say waked her, and showed her that all she ever needed was to be Lizzy… and that would've been enough for anyone to love her."

Brooke felt a sudden pang.

"What happened then?"  
"Hmm, I'm not I can tell you…",

"Does she get her happy ending?"

Brooke heard Nathan's hoarse laughter from the end of the line.

"She does Brookie," his gentle voice whispered. "She does".


	13. Setting things in motion

**ARGHHHH I know it's been ages!!! I'm so so sorry... Please forgive this slacker. :(  
I hope you guys will keep reading.... you have no idea how much your input and reviews mean to me... :)**

**Anyways, u guys know how much i love taking names from different shows and putting them in this story .... so i hope you wont be surprised that I've put a certain  
annoying (in my case.. but hey if you like her... mmore power to ya!) girlfriend of our beloved Chad on this chapter. Just a random thing I guess... hahaha.  
**

**Anyways, I'll definitely be updating sooner now, cuz I have hundreds hundreds of ideas in my head already and I'm back to gung-ho mode. :)  
I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

  
**

The room was crowded.

Haley choked.

She had circled the room, trying to find him... but there was no way she was ever going to.

She screamed his name, wishing he'd answer.

She tried to mute the noise and single out that voice.

His voice.

She started crying, and for one second, she felt like giving up.

And then, the crowd slowly parted, making way.

It felt like the longest ten seconds of her life.

It felt like she had been waiting for this moment her whole entire life.

As he neared her, her breath was caught and she thought her heart had stopped beating.

There he was.

Finally standing in front of her... or had he always been there?

Staring at her.

Loving her.

Oh yes, she was sure he loved her.

As much as she was sure she loved him.

This was gravity.

Pure science.

He opened his mouth.

"I love you Haley James".

She choked.

"I love you... Dean"

Haley bolted up.

"What the??!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So is anyone gonna tell me what's going on, or should I find new people to hang out with?", Lucas asked, his face totally unable to hide the fact that he was extremely annoyed.

"You talking to me?",

"Yes, you, blondie".

Peyton looked around Clark's room, where his friends were stretched out in every kind of position.

Haley was busy turning the pages of her magazines, deep in thought. How does Peyton know this?

Because she keeps muttering under her breath, and the pages are more ripped than they are turned.

Clark and Jake were playing grand theft auto, while Peyton... well she was definitely driven to the corner.

"Yo Peyt",

Peyton looked up to find her blonde friend staring at her, "I'm waiting", he said briefly.

"First of all", she said, "get away from that bean chair, you look like an idiot".

Lucas got up and crawled his way towards Peyton, she smiled.

"Okay, so i have no idea what you're talking about".

"Oh come on!"

"I'm serious!"

"Peyt!!! Please, can you and Luke talk outside or something!! There's too much noise as it is..." Haley glances at Clark and Jake "...Without you guys screaming!"

"_That"_, Luke pointed at Haley, "is what _I'm_ talking about".

Peyton sighed.

"Okay, let's step away from the angry mob".

Tree Hill was a dark shade of blue, twiliight, Peyton's favorite time of the day.

They walked silently across the lawn, and finally settled on the tire swing Clark's had since he was six.

"Ah... i still have scars because of these things".

"Yeah you and Brooke were trying to do head stands and all"

Peyton laughed at the idea of her and Brooke, nine year olds, jumping around doing all sorts of tricks.

That summer Brooke had realized she could do splits, and they were her 'thing' for whole year. She assigned cart wheels to Haley, and head stands to Peyton, and then proclaimed that

once in Highschool, she was going to be the cheerleading captain.

Peyton told her that she wanted to be cheerleading captain too, and Brooke told her that it was impossible, because even though head stands were Peyton's thing, Brooke could still do

them better than her.

"You guys had a head stand show down", Lucas remembered.

"Yeah... not one of my proudest moments".

"I'm sure", he smiled.

Peyton looked up at her friend, his face serene. Peyton had completely forgot about Lucas these past few weeks. There was just so much happening, between everyone... that she felt

she had put Lucas in the wings. Now looking at him, she felt so guilty. He didnt even know anything about whatever was going on, not like any one did, but it seemed like they would

somehow figure it out on their own terms.

"So... where should I start?"

"How about the freak show happening between Dean and Hales? "

"Ah...", Peyton's tried to think. "Well... it all started the night Tree Hill Ravens played the Omaha Bears, remember?"

"Yeah, how can i forget. We killed them"

"All credits go to you ofcourse"

Lucas smiled.

He tried to remember the night, it was one of the best nights of year.

The girls were cheering, the crowd was wild, Dean and Clark were sitting on the benches, dragging their team along and screaming profanities at the Omaha Bears, all the while Nathan

kept scoring three points, and Jake and Luke were on their best game.

"So.... what about that night?"

Peyton looked incredulous "You dont remember anything?",

Lucas shook his head, "no..."

"What about the guy who hit on Haley?"

"The guy from the other team? But that was nothing"

"Ah... you, Nate, Jake, and the rest had left to go to your place and set up the party... but me, Haley, and Dean were still waiting around at the parking lot for Brooke"

"What was she doing?"

"What do you think?", Peyton raised her eyebrows.

"Argh... handing her digits"

Peyton smiled, "Our beloved Brookie..."

"So... what am I missing?"

"Well...."

"_What's taking Brooke so long??? Urghh!!! Let's just leave her!",  
_

_Haley was kicking the hot asphalt under her sneakers, and fell backwards against Dean's car.  
_

_Dean raised his eyebrows. "Whose got your panties in a twist?" _

_Haley glared at Dean in response.  
_

_"O...kay then, Well maybe i should check on Brooke... make sure she's not doing anything stupid"  
_

_"Yeah", Peyton agreed, "You go tell her to hurry up, me and Haley'll wait right here".  
_

_Dean nods and turned away from his two friends, rushing to Brooke.  
_

_He came back about five minutes later, unable to locate their beloved Brookie, only to find Peyton standing alone.  
_

_"Where's Haley?"  
_

_"She left"  
_

_"With?"  
_

_"That guy,"  
_

_"Which?!!!"  
_

_Peyton rolled her eyes.  
_

_"The loser making a move on her during the game"  
_

_"And u let her??? Peyton, we dont know the guy!"  
_

_"Relax Deanster", Peyton hit his arm lightly. "Brooke was with her".  
_

_Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy"._

Lucas sat up. "That doesnt sound so bad ".

Peyton sighed.

"There's more to come".

"No... I remember that night, we had a party over at my place, us guys got crazy drunk, you girls paraded and danced around... the usual."

"Well I'm sure you remember someone getting drunker than the rest".

Lucas shook his head. "Yeah, but Dean's always drunker than the rest of us. What's new?".

"Hell-o... he picked on so many fights that night, he probably took your bad boy title then and there".

"Okay... explain then. Why?"

Peyton came closer.

"it was the night."

"the night what...?",

The mysterious air around Peyton was finally getting to Lucas.

She shifted her position,

"Well that night Luke, was the night our dear Deanster realized that he's liked Haley all along."

Lucas's eyes popped out of his socket.

"What?? We're allowed to do that?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom!!! Seriously can you like... hurry or something!"

Victoria Davis turned around, her body perfectly poised, and glanced at her pretty daughter, sitting at the couch in the Vera Wang boutique.

"Darling, please stop waving your hands around like that. It's quire unappealing".

"URGH!!!!".

Brooke looked at her watch for the fiftieth time,

"Mom... no offense, you know how much I _love_ shopping with you, but it's Six Thirty... i have to go meet my friends!!".

Victoria turned around with a snap.

"You spend enough time with your friends as it is! What's wrong with a little mother-daughter bonding? You are going to regret all those times you wasted partying Brooklyn, I sure

wish I had more time to spend with my mom when she was around..."

"Oh here we go again",

Brooke stood up and walked off, stomping her feet louder than usual.

"Unappealing Brooklyn!", she heard her mom yell out from the dressing room.

She rolled her eyes and stomped her feet even louder, finally finding comfort in the make up section.

She looked at all the glossy MAC make ups and felt all her troubles lift away.

"Hi can I help you?", the girl behind the counter asked.

Her face was petite and mousy, and her hair was a short bob.

"Well... I kind of already have most of the products here..."

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't tried our new eye shadow palette, it arrived yesterday morning, you'll love it!"

Brooke thought what the hell.

Her annoying prissy mom was still trying on dress after dress anyway.

"Sure, can you do my eyes?"

The girl's eyes beamed. "Yeah!! Definitely. Come sit".

Brooke sat at the high stool, her eyes closed, ready to be made up.

For a while Brooke felt quite peaceful.

She wasn't thinking about Haley and Dean and how awkward they've made the group to be... or the fact that she wasn't as excited as the rest of them to be having Rachel back.

Urgh Rachel, with her hot body and her bouncy hair.

She clenched her jaws and tried to shake away the thoughts.

"Oh sorry!", the girl exclaimed, "You moved, I hope i didnt poke your eyes too hard".

Brooke forced a smile, "No worries, I'm tough as brick".

The girl returned the smile.

"I'm sorry.... you're Brooke Davis right?"

"Huh? Yeah, do I know you?"

The girl blushed, "well... not really, umm... I'm Kenzie... Kenzie Dalton, I go to tree Hill High, I'm a junior."

"Oh hi! Wow... I'm sorry I hadn't noticed,"

"Its okay... trust me, I wouldn't notice me either..."

Brooke smiled, and felt kind of bad for the girl.

"I've always thought you and your friends are really pretty".

"Oh... thank you... but so are you, I love your hair!"

"Thanks!! I really liked Peyton's hair at the beginning of the year... so I tried to get it cut like hers... but, as you can see, it's nowhere as nice..."

Brooke looked away for a second. Can you spell _Awk-ward?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

"What's with the eyes Brooklyn, you look like a fish."

"Mermaid mother, mermaid. It's their new _Aqua_ collection,"

Victoria turned away, "well, i've never been fond of MAC, their colors are quite brutal".

Brooke laughed behind her back.

She loved her mom to death, but sometimes she really wished she could pull the stick that has been stuck up her bum for centuries.

"Alright," Victoria said, clapping her hands together, "Where to next?"

"What?! Mom no!! Jake is picking me up he's already on the way"

"Well, we could always bring Jake along for our girly trip"

"No more girly trips! I'm sorry mommy dear... we've been walking around the mall for four hours now, and as much as i love the mall, and as much as i love the contents..." her cell

phone rings.

"... Jake is here, so I gotta go! Love you buhbye!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_

Brooke and Jake arrived at Clark's place only to find that it's been transformed into a major party venue.

"Oh his mom is so gonna kill him", Brooke said under her breath.

Live your life by T.I and Rihanna was blazing through the speakers and there were plastic cups lying on the floor.

Most of the seniors were dancing in his living room, and Brooke spotted Marissa macking on the new Spanish guy.

"Seriously, how long was I gone??", Jake asked in disbelief.

Brooke shook her head and went straight upstairs, "I'm gonna go look for Kent!!", she yelled at Jake, who was still shocked by the mess.

She quickly dragged her feet across his long hallway and finally reached his bed room, she was about to come in when she saw from the open door that Clark and Rachel were debating

inside.

She stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Clark!!! I only told Marissa and Tim to come over... "

"_This_ is why we broke up in the first place Rach! You have no consideration what so ever!!"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

That stupid dumb Rachel. I swear she was gonna kill her for causing C.K trouble.

"I said I'm sorry!!!!"

_God her voice is annoying.  
_

"I really am Clark... please... I just thought it would be fun... your parents wont be back until Friday anyway...", she pleaded.

"Whatever "

"Oh come on!!! You used to love it when I'd throw surprise parties like this...."

"Used to Rach. People change."

Brooke heard foot steps approaching and ran the other side.

"Brooke??"

She turned around and faked a shock.

"Clark I've been looking for you everywhere!!! What the hell is going on?"

He shook his head.

"Rachel".

Brooke snickered. "I swear I'll kill that bitch".

Clark ran pass her and jumped down the stairs. "Not worth it", he grunted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later and Dean has managed to get everyone out of the house, Luke was taking Marissa home, while Jake, Brooke, Haley and Peyton had managed to make the house

'livable' once again.

"How the hell did this happen???", Brooke asked to no one in particular.

The girls kept cleaning in silence.

When Peyton had gotten rid of all the trash, she moved the pile of black plastic bags outside, leaving Brooke and Haley in the kitchen.

"How are you holding up kiddo?", Brooke turned to Haley, who was mopping the floor furiously.

"I dont know", she said, her voice out of breath. "Look Brooke... promise me you wont talk about this to anyone..."

Brooke look at her best friend, her face _sans_ the golden aura she usually has.

"I promise. What's wrong babey? You always tell me everything..."

"I know I know, it's just that...", she lowered her voice, "I really feel that that night, _Dean..._", she whispered his name, "... he was going to tell me something you know..."

"What?"

"I dont know! Or maybe I do... I just... I'm not even angry at him anymore... I mean, everyone knows Taylor can be..."

"...Easy"

"Well... yeah",

Brooke swallowed. "Sorry.... I know she's your sister".

Haley puts down her mop and turned her full attention to Brooke.

"See, that's the thing B... I dont even care about that anymore...! I just want Dean back!!! "

"Talk to him Hales.... I'm sure he misses you... and things havent been the same since you guys stopped talking... it really effects us..."

"I'm sorry"

Brooke hugged her friend,

"It's not your fault silly... Just promise me you'll try okay?"

Haley gave her a stern nod.

"I'll try... it just seems like he's been avoiding me these days... like he hates me or something"

"Come on Hales..."

"...Forget it... have you spoken to Nate lately?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"No.... he seems really busy...", she turned away for a second, "I dont want us to drift apart Hales... but there's something in me that tells me its happening already."

Haley forced a smile.

"I'd like to think our bond is much stronger than that. "

Brooke nods in agreement.

"I hope so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke found Clark sitting alone in his swing set on the porch.

"Ah... how come we never sit here anymore?", she asked as she approached him.

Clark shrugged, "We got older I guess"

"Yeah... older",

She settled next to him, and pulled her feet up, resting them on his lap.

"We managed to clean everything", she whispered.

He stroked her hair, "Thanks B...",

"Anytime Kent".

He smiled, and for the first time in a while, he actually felt calm.

Just his porch, the moon, and the sound of the sprinklers.

He turned to Brooke who was already looking at him.

"Do I have something on my face?", he asked.

Brooke smiled.

"You're quite a handsome guy Clark Kent,"

He laughed.

"Right back at-cha".

Brooke punched his arm lightly, before settling to her previous serious face.

"You can do much better than Gattina."

"I know."

"Good."

"You too you know."

Brooke frowned.

"What?"

Clark stroked her hair gently, "can do better. All those losers your dating."

She smiled at him again.

"I know...", she thought for awhile, "But i guess it's hard when they have to live up to my main boys...",

Clark remained silent.

"I wander if our expectations are too high you know...", she continued, "...obviously in a perfect land, my boyfriend would have your body, Jake's humor, Lucas's strength, Dean's macho

attitude, and Nathan's face... but where would I ever find a guy like that?"

Clark squirmed in his seat.

"Nathan's face?"

Brooke smiled,

"Scott's pretty hot dont you think?"

"Sick"

"Oh come on, if you were a girl you'd have the hots for him"

"If I were a girl I'd have the hots for me".

Brooke laughed, "Ofcourse... I'd have a hard time choosing between you two".

They were both silent for awhile.

"What if you had to?", he finally asked, "Who would you choose?"

Clark turned to Brooke, his face hard to read.

Brooke looked at his gentle eyes, God she loved those eyes, and for a moment, she felt like she was staring into the eyes of a stranger.

Not her bestfriend who she'd known for all her life, but a guy she'd just met in some random coffee shop, and she knew with all her heart was going to sweep her off her feet or

something.

All of a sudden her throat felt dry.

* * *

**aaaaaaaaaargh ok ok ok what do you think??? pls reviewww and if you dont like it pls dont hateee me!!!**

**I've uploaded an image of a certain ship... you can check it out here : .?image=**

**mwahhhh i love you kidssss!!**

**xxxxxxx  
**


	14. LOVE

**hey guyssss**!!!! i know its been ages but OMG! im soooooo exciteddd THAT ITS XMAS SOON! yayyyyy!!!!  
my boyfriend has arranged a surprise xmas get away,... i still dont know where we're going!!! but im sooo excited._  
_ITS REALLY sweet... :)  
where are you guys going to spend your xmas and new years?  
i hope you have the best time!!! i love my readers!!!! xxxx

* * *

Peyton woke up to a deafening sound.

What in the world was that???

She grunts and managed to flick the light to her table lamp, and found that it was none other than her cell phone ringing.

"ARGH!!!"

She flicked the light back off and covered her head with the pillow, trying to ignore the sound and go back to her blissfull dream.

The sound eventually died.

Peyton swore she was having a good dream, she hated it when good dreams get cut short.

She was counting her blessings and wishing that she could continue whatever dream she was having, when her cell started ringing again.

She frantically looked at the caller i.d and finally picked up.

"GEEZ Nate! It's freakin 3 AM!!!"

"Sorry Peyt... I just ...", he trailed off.

Damn the guy sounded f-ed up.

_Urgh. _It was so hard to be selfish with her friends sometimes.

With that, she flicked her light back on, and sat up, her fingers running furiously through her messy hair.

"Okay I'm up."

"Hell-o!!! NATE???? This better be worth it!"

"Sorry I just thought we could talk thats all..."

Peyton felt so bad.

She readjusted her position and took a deep breath.

"Sorry... you know how I am when my sleep gets cut short.... so wats up LA Boy?"

"HA – HA, funny."

Peyton smiled, "Seriously Nate... how is it? Got what you were looking for?"

"I think I did Peyt...", Nathan's voice sounded light, "I've figured some stuff out".

"Yeah? That's good. I'm glad"

There was a moment of silence, Peyton cleared her throat.

"So..."

"Huh?"

Peyton threw one arm in the air.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Hahaha... no, but you'll soon find out."

"What is it regarding"

"Huh.. how proper of you... _regarding_"

"NATE!!!"

Nathan laughed.

"Just a bit of soul searching... good ol soul searching"

"Nothing you could've done in Tree Hill?"

"Nope"

"Hmm..."

Peyton played with a strand of her hair, she really wished she could figure out what was going

on with Nathan, but she knew that with him, she couldn't just go and ask like she would be able to do with Clark, Luke, or Jake.

Nathan always seemed so.... mature, so... together....

GAWD she really wished he would tell her though,...

"Anyway, i thought I'd tell you that I'd be coming back tomorrow"

Peyton gasped.

"No way???? Oh my God Nate!! You dont know how good it feels to hear that... I know it's only been four days but it feels liike ages.... oh the guys would love to hear this..."

"I dont want you telling them"

"Huh?"

"Just... dont tell anyone I'm coming back ok Peyt?", he pleaded.

Peyton nods, although she knew he wasnt able to see her.

"Peyt?"

"YES".

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay... good.... so, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you Peewee"

"Love you too Natie... you take care of your self."

She hung up her phone and turned the lights back off.

Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and her mind started drifting away.

_What was Nathan talking about? What was so important to him that he needed to think... away... from _us?_  
_

She shuddered at the thought.

She never thought of her friends that way.

She never thought any one would ever need time away from each other.

Peyton frowned.

"God... I hope whatever it is it's good"

She closed her eyes and counted to ten, and as much as her mind was still floating around, asking questions, her eyes couldnt fight the urge to drift back to sleep....

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Brooke found her self in a sort of trance the whole morning.

She woke up late, went down stairs to get breakfast, brought it back upstairs, sat while eating in bed, her mind blank.

She then sent a msg to Haley telling her that she's not going to be in first period that morning, and then had one of the longest showers ever.

Unable to decide what to wear, she puts on her cheerleading outfit and sat in front of her mirror, staring at the reflection.

The girl was pretty.

Not _mind blowingly_ gorgeous, Brooke thought, but she was satisfied with pretty.

She started brushing her hair, and slowly her thoughts creeped back...

Last night. The look from Clark. Her heart skipping a beat. Her hating Rachel so much.

It all. Makes. Perfect. Freakin. Sense.

Since when had she liked C.K?!

Or has the feeling been hovering around for a while now?

Brooke massaged her temples.

She felt so dizzy, so lost.

What now?

Tell him??

There's no way she could tell him, or the rest of her friends for the matter.

And plus, she was sure Clark had no feelings what so ever towards her... I mean, she's just Brooke right?

_Same old Brookie... man eater._

GAWD.

_How could he __**ever**__ like me? He's seen me in my worse lights.  
_

_He's seen me piss my pants in third grade for crying out loud!  
_

Brooke took a deep breath and stared at the mirror once again.

She tried to smile but it fell sour.

Rachel.

_Urgh!!! Rachel. _

Had they made up last night?

God she hoped not.

She's not right for him. Even he knows that.

He deserves someone who can make him... laugh... someone who understands the _real _Clark.

Someone who has gone through more ups and downs with him than any one else.

Someone like her.

She remembered the way Clark looked at her last night... was it special?

It _felt _special.

Or had he always looked at her that way??

Brooke burried her head in her hands.

She really didn't know what to think of the situation.

She never thought that she'd have a crush on one of her friends, not in a million years.

Was this really what Peyton meant when she said Brooke was wearing a facade???

Had Peyton foreseen this all along???

Brooke got up, grabbed her bag, and ran downstairs.

"Going to school Brooklyn?", Victoria called from the lounge.

"Yes mother"

"Little late are we?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm taking the jag okay? No one's picking me up today, and I'm late"

"What??! NO You're not Brook..."

_Slam._

Brooke ran to her garage and got in her mother's Jaguar S-type.

"Okay... let's see how we drive this thing..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke slipped out of his class the second he got the message.

_Driving the Jag  
_

_OH GOD what if i die?? – b  
_

But now that Lucas is standing in front of the school foyer, with about thirty other kids, he was sure the message was completely unecessary.

Brooke was completely killing the majestic car.

There was fume coming out of the engine and the noise and growls could've been heard even from inside the class rooms.

The kids were muttering '_wows' _and '_oh my gods'_, but before they could mutter anything mmore annoying Luke ran halfway through the parking lot to greet his best friend.

He opened the door to the driving seat, and found red-faced Brooke, the girl who makes an appearance whenever something utterly embarassing happens.

"What are they saying?" she curled her eyebrows and dropped her head at the steering weel.

"Scoot", he told her.

She lazily moved to the passenger seat to make way for Lucas.

He went inside and slammed the door.

"They actually think it's cool", Luke rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should come to school dressed as a pig tomorrow, piglet would be the next trend in tree hill".

"Oh God".

Luke reversed the car and made a turn, trying to find parking somewhere more discreet.

"What's with the Grand Theft Auto B?", he glanced at her, now leaning on the window.

"Just wanted to piss Victoria off", she answered.

"Yeah right", Luke made a turn and finally parked behind a bunch of trucks.

Tree Hill Students only parked at the backlot if they were embarassed of their rides.

"Wow, I never knew this building existed", Brooke looked outside, her face curling in confusion.

Luke turned the engine off and got out of the car, "Are you gonna join me fugitive?"

Brooke frowned and stepped out.

"How embarassing was that!!!", she yelled.

"Very"

Brooke turned around to find Jake half running her direction.

"Jakey!!! You saw that???", she asked, not sure if she was angry or embarassed.

"The whole thing, Luke forwarded the message to all of us", he said with a grin.

Brooke turned back at Lucas, who was now shielding his face with his arms,

"YOU DIDN'T!!!", she yelled hitting him with her bag.

"Ouw!!! Brooke stop it!!!" he yelled in between laughs.

After a few good hits, Brooke stopped, feeling out of breath.

Luke and Jake exchanged glances.

"Totally worth it dude", he finally said, knocking knuckles with a wide grin Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Urgh, have you noticed how _unwanted_ people have been lingering near our table lately?",

the girls were eating their lunch at their usual table, the so called _golden spot._

Haley had been extremely agitated all morning, snappy, and borderline bitchy.

She was making fun of the drama kids, even the goths.

Peyton _hated_ it whenever her friends started waving the popularity card around.

"Chillax James," Brooke said in between bites, "It's not like they're here to stay".

Peyton turned to where her friends were looking, and saw Natalie Richards wedged between Dean and Tim.

"Natalie's not so bad. Tim's quite lucky", she said, turning back to Haley as she said so.

"Tim??!?! Are you blind PS??? It's Dean she's hitting on!!!!"

"Ssshhh!!", Brooke eyed her, "Keep your voice down."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, im outtie," she grabbed her tray and abruptly walked away from her girl friends.

Brooke scoffed. "She seriously needs to talk to him."

Peyton took another bite of her salad, "Yeah well... looks like you need to talk to someone just as much as she does".

Brooke glanced at Clark, who was laughing with James Brody, and waved at her.

She waved back, trying extremely hard to hide the wide grin.

_Oh GOD, he thinks I'm a psycho now._

"Umm...", she wasn't sure where to begin, she had never had one of these conversations with her friends before.

Atleast, not about _one another.  
_

"... Have you always known I liked him?", she finally asked, unable to hide the urgency in her tone.

Peyton shrugged.

"Not really... I had a few guesses in mind, but not really Kent."

Brooke wasn't surprised that Peyton knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Who?"

Peyton looked at the brunette, "Does it matter now that we've established who you really like?"

Brooke shook her head. "I guess not..."

Peyton took another bite, "Look Brooke... don't worry too much about it kay? Life's not that difficult."

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "_You_ make life complicated Brooke. _People_ make life complicated",

she went back to her salad, unable to resist playing with the nuts and vegetables.

Brooke gave her friend's words a thought.

"How are you so wise?", she asked, her head tilting, analizing Peyton's face.

Peyton shrugged and continued mixing her salad around.

Brooke took a deep breath before turning her attention back to her blonde friend.

"Peyt... I know you mean well... but I dont think you understand the seriousness of _this_...", she pointed a finger towards her and Clark, "...thing here,"

Peyton looked up at her friend who now looked more serious than ever.

"I like him... I know that, but this friendship took 17 years to build... I would never be able to live with my self if it didn't work out."

"It will Brooke..."

"How do you know Peyt?? I'm a relationship screw up, I'm aware of it. You're aware of it. Clark's aware of it. _**This**_**...** I can't screw up. It's the one good thing I have happening for me."

"Good Brooke", Peyton responded, standing up and walking to the bin with her tray, "Now that you've realized that, I'm sure you wont screw up".

Brooke watched her best friend leave, her last words ringing in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley had waited for English the whole day.

_Not_ that she wanted to read Midsummer night's dream or anything, she was just waiting for Dean to show up so they could finally talk.

It had been five days since the last time he uttered a single word to her, and it had been excruciatingly painful. Now Haley was sitting on her table, tapping the pencil on her copy of the

book.

Ten minutes went by and still no sign of Dean.

"Mrs. Brooks can I be excused?", she finally asked.

The teacher looked at her once and gave her a stern nod.

Haley always got what she wanted, teachers loved her.

She hurried down the corridor and made way through the foyer and out the back entrance, where she found the guy she had dreamt about all her nights.

"Why?", she asked, her voice unintentionally high.

Dean looked up, a cigarette in one hand, looking at her like he had seen a ghost.

They stood there in silence.

Haley was catching her breath.

"Why what?" He finally asked.

_"_Why have you been such a jerk!!!", she yelled, pushing him.

Dean dropped his cigarettes and took a step back.

"Why did you sleep with my sister???", she pushed again, this time harder.

"And why.... why have you been avoiding me???!!" she yelled again, this time in sobs.

Dean grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his arms.

"Why???", she kept crying, her voice muffled, as he hugged her so tight she was starting to hurt.

"Hales..."

".... This is me Dean.... its _me...._", she repeated.

Dean felt his heart break, the way it's been breaking for the last couple of months.

He slowly pulled away to look at her.

Haley was still crying... _GOD_ how many time had he made her cry lately?

He hated him self.

The crying didn't stop...

"I don't want to hate you Dean... I can't"

Dean didn't reply.

"I need to know... why? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I DONT HATE YOU HALES!!!"

"Yes you do!!!!", she yelled, her face wet with tears, "Yes you do!!!"

She dried her tears with her sweater sleeves.

"I just want you back... I need you back...", she whispered.

"I love you", he said, letting the words slip from his mouth

Haley looked up.

"I... I'm crazy about you", he looked away.

Haley held a hand in her mouth, trying to keep herself from screaming.

"I don't deserve you,... I don't have the right to even think about you...", he continued, his voice angry, hating himself.

"I'm scum... I'm useless... I'll never be good enough for you...!!!", he finally glances at her. "Never in a million years".

It felt as if he was talking to himself.

Dean turned her back on her, and took a few steps forward, leaving a gap between them.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he whispered, "I'll keep loving you from a distance", he turned to look at her, a smile forming in his lips, "I've been doing that for a while now... I'll get

used to it."

Haley quickly paced and closed the distance between them,

"No you won't", and with that, she kissed him.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DALEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!**

i hope no one will kill me... i know there are some die hard brean fans out there reading my fic.... :) sorry guysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!

mwahhhhhh


	15. Rude awakenings

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! **

**FINALLYYY! A NEW CHAPTER!!**

i found this file today on my hard disc,... a video i made of this fan fiction,,... and it reminded me of the love i had for my characters here... and pushed me to finally finish the stupid chapter x)

first of all, i want to thank all of my AMAZING readers who have been extremely patient with me. (And my lack of updates!!)

This chapter is a bit longer than usual... to make up for my short comings... ha ha ha.  


**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and once again HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! (i know its late but better late than never!!! :) )  
I loveeee you guyssss!!!**

**xx**

* * *

Brooke had been spying on Clark the whole day.

She watched him practice, watched him eat, watched him talk to Rachel, then Natalie, then Marissa, then this new chick who _by the way _was a living-walking-breathing fashion don't.

She had never realized how many girls flirted with Kent.

She had never realized how many girls Kent flirted _with_.

Insecurities aside, she laughed at his jokes, flicked her hair a lot, and for the first time when asked whether or not she needed a ride after school, she fluttered her eyelashes and

purred "Yes Please".

She felt quite disgusted with herself right now, she'd never thought that she'd ever act like some stepford wife for the attention of _Kent_ of all people.

"You're crazy", Peyton said as they were walking through the hallways, trying to find Jake, who was called by Principle Turner.

"Why?", she asked, preoccupied with her nails.

"First of all, you have the Jag here, why would you need a ride," Peyton turned to look at Brooke who was still staring at her nails, _yeah totally not shallow, _"and second...", she waved

her hands in front of Brooke to get her attention, "stop beeing too nice to him. It's freaking him out".

Brooke scoffed.

"I am _not_ beeing too nice!"

"You so are! You usually have game Brooke! Come on, he's not that stupid... they're used to seeing femme fatale Brooke, not desperate housewife Brooke. Nate would spit on you if he

saw you right now"

"Omg Natie!!!", Brooke jumped, clapping her hands together, "When is he coming back...?? I miss him!!!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, remembering the fact that her friend had'nt allowed her to tell anyone about his home coming.

"I'm not sure", she finally answered.

"How come????? He would so totally tell you!", Brooke asked increduous.

"Well he hasn't Brooke... I'm sure he'd let us know. Drop it"

Brooke frowned, and they continued walking the halls in search of Jake.

"You'd support me right PS?", she asked after awhile. "I mean... I know this is a huge huge step... for all of us," she took a deep breath, "but you'd still support me right...?"

"Ofcourse", Peyton responded, "As long as it's where youre heart takes you".

They found Jake sitting on a bench, with Luke, Clark, and Dean, who was surprisingly cheery.

He was throwing the foot ball at Clark who caught it in one swift move.

Brooke looked at her friend, contemplating her next words carefully,

"My heart is with those boys right there", she finally said.

Peyton nods.

"Mine too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was walking on air.

She had kissed Dean.

_She _had _kissed _Dean.

She had kissed _Dean_.

And he kissed her right back!!!!!!

He _loved_ her for crying out loud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She had a huge huge grin stamped permenantly on her face.

The experience was one thing, but believing it was another.

I mean.... this _is_ Dean!!

They've been friends for GOD knows how long, and _this_.... _this_ feels so right!!!!

She touched her lips where he had kissed her, and smiled again, she didn't care if people were staring, she _actually_ didn't care.

It seemed like the agony of the past week had never happened.

It felt like everything had fallen into place.

"No!!!!", she heard Brooke's voice coming from straight ahead.

She looked up to find her two best friends staring at her, wide eyed.

"What. Happened. Haley. James?", she asked again, sprinting towards Haley who had now frozen in horror.

"Nothing....", she managed to answer.

Peyton hits her right arm.

"Don't nothing me!!!! Something happened, I demand to know!!!"

Brooke agrees, "You haven't been smiling like this since....",

"...Chris Keller gave you your first kiss!!!!!!", Peyton finished the sentence.

"Okay okay!!!!", she looked at her two friends, and took a deep breath.

"So..????" Brooke asked impatiently.

"We kissed", she shuts her eyes and waited for a response.

Moments passed, and her friends still hadn't said anything.

She opened her eyes and found Peyton's face had frozen with her mouth shaped like a big O.

Brooke on the other hand looked confused.

"....Who? You and Chris??", she managed to say.

"DEAN YOU IDIOT!!!", Peyton smacked her arm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO......!!!!", she finally said.

Haley waited for their reactions to change.

From shock, to shock... to shock.... more shock.... until finally they had the biggest Joker grins ever.

"My my... the butterfly has finally taken effect", Peyton uttered, smiling while turning to face the boys, who were still oblivious to what had just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time in what felt like forever, things were normal.

Clark, Peyton, and Jake were playing I never, Brooke was painting Lucas's toe nails black, while Dean and Haley were sitting on the couch, watching CSI.

"You've always had a thing for blondes dude", Jake said in between gulps. "Remember Shelly?", he continued, looking around the room for approval.

"Oh yes! She was fine!", Clark agreed. "Do _you_ remember Shelly, Hales?"

"Oh Shut up!", she yelled.

"Who would've thought this blonde was it huh?", Luke pointed at Haley. "Quite a down grade dude"

Haley threw a pillow at his head.

"Ouch. Unnecessary!" he yelled.

Dean took the pillow back, "How long beforeyou guys stop?",

"Long......", Peyton answered.

"Years....", Brooke cooed.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I still cant believe you guys .... _**kissed**_!", Jake shook his head in disbelief. "I swear just thinking about kissing any of you girls is leaving me with after vomit taste".

"Eauw", Brooke squirmed "Like i would ever want to kiss you!"

"Uhm.. for your information, you guys did kiss. Summer 1998, Brooke was practicing her kissing... remember? She even kissed my mom's cat", Luke reminded his friends.

Clark laughed, "we should've known you'd end up like this Brookie. The early signs were there."

Brooke frowned. She intentionally painted some of Lucas's skin.

"Oy Brooke!".

"Oops! Sorry...", she hissed.

Urgh... embarassing her infront of Clark... asshole.

"If tomorrow we win the game...", Luke started again.

"Which we will", Jake explained.

"... Huge blow out party", he finished.

Haley had zoned out on the rest of the conversation. Things felt surreal to her.

Here she was, sitting with ... hmm... she wasn't sure if boyfriend was appropriate, but it felt that way. _Right then_.

Here she was, sitting with her boyfriend, and her best friends.

Here she was sitting with her boyfriend _who was_ her bestfriend.

Cool huh?

She was never so sure about anything in her life, other than her friends, and now her best friend _is _her love.

It makes sense.

Adding to the gift basket was the fact that Brooke and Peyton had told the rest of the guys, and they were completely fine with it!

(Well, _fine_ being an abstract word here)

Haley had thought they would freak out, (well... they _are_ freaking out in their own way), but instead they've been pretty supportive.

She wanders if it's because they've kind of known all along... about her and Dean... chemistry wise... or something.

She felt a tug on her right arm, and turned to find Dean looking at her.

"What?" She frowned.

Dean shook his head.

"Tell me!" she insisted.

Dean looked around, and finally leaned in, Haley could smell his familiar perfume, it made her stomach flutter.

"You're pretty", he gently whispered.

Haley's face turned red hot.

Dean leaned back to the couch.

"I've never seen this side of you before", he smiled looking amused.

"What side?"

"This love sick puppy side... I could get used to this"

"Eauw!!!", she yelled, "As if!!! _**This**_ is only a phase! I'll be over you in a week!!!"

Dean tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"We'll see about that James".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nervous?"

Nathan looked up to find a blonde Britney Spears circa 1998 look alike sitting across from him, waiting for their flight to board.

"Not really", he straightened up, "why?"

She points at his hands, "you've been fidgeting a lot... and they're... quite sweaty"

"Huh", he looked at his disgusting hands, "Thanks for noticing".

She smiled and moved to the empty seat next to him.

"Sorry, I do that a lot."

"What?"

"Notice little quirks in the human forte... it's how I learn things... I'm studying psychology... well _studied_, i kind of ditched to become an actress..."

"In L.A? You don't say."

"Sarcasm... we don't see that very often here".

"Well I'm not from around here, I'm from Tree Hill"

Britney-look alike lets out the most disastrous high pitched laugh Nate has ever heard in his life.

Way worse than Peyton's laugh.

"Tree Hill? Well aren't you a bit lost!"

Nathan scoffed, "Thanks stranger."

The girl shook her head, "I'm so sorry... how rude of me, Hi my name Brittany"

_Hah! What are the odds.  
_

"Nathan", he nods.

"So Nathan," she folds her arms, "What's your story?"

He looked at his watch impatiently. _Damn_, where's the stupid plane?

"Err... what story?"

"Everyone has a story!!!", Brittany exclaimed, "Mine for example..."

"... I'm sure it's great"

"Well aren't you bitter...", she tapped her fingers, "Let me guess.... there's a girl in there somewhere right?"

"There's always a girl"

"No..." _Gawd the way she chews her gum... it's so annoying. _"That's where you're wrong... in some stories it's about dreams, or family, or hope.... not all stories have girls. See that's

what's cool about being an actress, you learn so much of life from movies. For example..." _what is it about Blondes that scream stupid???? No offense to Hales or Peyton. But this girl ...  
_

"Hell-o??? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah sorry... what were you saying?"

"Well... I just said that this girl of yours,... she must be a brunette huh?"

Nathan furred his brows together. "How did you guess?"

"I told you I was good," she clapped her hands together, "That and you're total lack of interest in me".

"Right..." he answered, "Cuz I'm sure it must be _so_ hard to resist you".

"Exactly!!!", she laughed, not getting his joke. "So anyways... what's the story how long have you two been together?"

"Kinda hard to tell. Well.. she doesnt really know... we're kinda best friends"

"Oh no."

"What?"

"You're best friends????!"

"So?"

"You're hot!"

Nathan gave her his winning Scott smile, "Thanks"

"No! That's not what I meant! You're hot! And she's best friends with you... an average looking girl would _not_ be able to be best friends with the Nathan's of the world... which means....

she's hotter than you".

"Well..." Nathan thought to himself, "She _is_ hot... I mean she's Brooke..."

"Well hate to burst your bubble, but I wouldn't think this Brooke had any feelings for you, otherwise she would've told you by now. Girls aren't so good at hiding feelings you know."

"It's not like I've always loved her... It wasn't until recently that I felt this way"

"That's not true, I'm sure you've always loved her. Now the question is whether or not she loves you back."

"Have you ever tried using a pause in your sentences? You might find it quite refreshing"

"Point is", she paused for effect, "you don't let love wait Nathan... if this is your true love, you've already wasted eighteen years of both your lives beating around the bush"

"How did you know I was eighteen?"

"This whole Leonardo Dicaprio in Titanic vibe", she waved her hands around his face, "Anyway, that's not the point!!! Point is you need to take action. I have a feeling about this

Brandy..."

"Brooke"

"Yeah Brooke. I have a feeling about this Brooke. I think you two will be the great rivals of Bonnie and Clyde..."

_Gate 9 is now Open. Flight 9161 to Tree hill is now Boarding. All passengers requested to take out their Boarding Passes.  
_

"Right... thanks for the advice.... Brittany" Nate stood up and grabbed his duffel bag. "I'll hopefully see you around"

"Good luck Nathan! Go get her!"

Nate gave her a quick nod and turned the other way towards the gate, he couldn't help but walk towards it with a glimmer of hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tree Hill _did_ win the game, although without their beloved captain Nathan Scott, who as far as anyone was concerned, was still _MIA_, trying to find his _chi_ or something.

Jake was playing extremely good tonight, Brooke was sure the guy had been secretly doing extra work outs or something, he looked **buff**!!!!

Anyways, all members of the Tree Hill High royalty were all sorts of drunk at Luke's for celebratory drinks.

In fact, Peyton didn't think that they'd had such a good party in a long time.

She really wished Nathan was there with all of them.

She stepped out to the quiet Porch and dialled Nathan's number on her cell phone.

_No service._

"That's odd", she told herself. "He must be in a tunnel or something...."

"Who were you calling?"

Peyton turned around to find slightly drunk Brooke, dangling in the arms of Clark and Dean.

"Nate", she answered laughing, "What are you doing Brooke??? You'll hurt these guys!!"

"Hey!!!", she finally stood on her own two feet, "I'm not _that_ heavy!!!"

"You try telling that to Deanster, his hands were shaking", Clark pointed out.

"Yea Brooke, I'd go easy on the pies if I were you", he agreed.

"UH!",

"And the beer", Peyton seconded, "You've got a beer belly there", she pointed at Brooke's flat stomach.

"Geez Thank you P.S! Now I'll go cry in Luke's bathroom thank you very much!"

Peyton laughed and followed her three best friends inside.

Haley was already seated in the leaving room, with Tim, Marissa, and Ryan.

"Guys!!! Spin the bottle!!!!" she yelled

"What are we? Eight?", Dean asked her, although he still walked and sat next to her, kissing her cheek as he sat down.

"Yeah about that", Ryan edged closer to Haley, "What's the deal now that you're together. Does it mean I gotta stop hitting on Hales now?"

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Got it"

"Easy tiger!", Haley hit Dean's arms lightly, it made Luke want to puke.

He wasn't used to seeing Dean all lovey dovey.

It was like watching Rambo stroke a cat.

Brooke clapped her hands together, "Alright settle down Dean, geez... People!!! We're playing spin the bottle!!! Who wants in?"

She looked around the room and found a couple of people who wanted to join, the rest were sitting around them, drinking while watching the game.

"Okay I'm first!!!", Peyton exclaimed.

She spinned the empty Heineken bottle, and it pointed towards Tim.

The room exploded in a fit of roar.

"Haha, come here P.S"

Peyton gave Tim a quick peck, and the game continued.

Brooke's heart was beating so fast, she was praying to all the Gods that she'd get to kiss Clark.

She looked around the room, anticipating her turn.

"What's wrong Brookie... are you ok? Do you want water?", he asked.

"No it's ok, I'm fine"

"You look flushed"

"I'm fine"

"Brooke are you sure? You're face is all kinds of pink"

"IM FINE KENT geez!!!"

"Brooke...." Haley whispered

"What!?!??!"

"Ryan has to kiss you"

"Huh?", she turned around, and all faces were fixed on hers, "Oh. Right!! Ryan!"

She gently kissed Ryan's lips, and sat back, although she knew he was anticipating much more.

"GO RY!!!" guys were yelling across the room.

"Right...", Brooke giggled, praying once again to the Gods, and finally spinning the bottle.

The bottle gently turned and finally stopped abruptly.

Right. In front. Of Clark.

_Oh my God, thank you thank you thank you.  
_

She turned to see Kent shrug with a smile and motioned her to come closer._  
_

Brooke shuts her eyes and edged towards him, feeling her whole body tremble with excitement.

Their lips finally met, and she just couldn't help but push closer, and closer and closer.

Brooke could hear her friends gasping and cheering, she even heard Jake yell "Holy shit isn't this considered incest??" followed by Haley saying "Of course not! Is that what you think of

me and Dean you twat?!?!", but she ignored all of the comments and kept kissing Clark... who was now eagerly kissing her as well.

Their lips melted together, and his hands were brushing her hair... it felt so good.

She was sure that he could feel her heartbeat, what with them being so close and everything, but she didn't care.... not when she finally got to kiss him!

They finally slowed down and pulled away after people started yelling "GET A ROOM!!!!", but by the time they stopped it was evident that it wasn't just a _spin the bottle _kiss.

The room was loud and everyone was cheering, and it took awhile for Brooke to regain composure and stop feeling as disoriented.

"Hello???", Rachel yelled, "What was _that_ Clark? That _was not _a kiss!"

"That was a make out session!!!", Tim laughed.

"Keep in spirit of the game Rach!" Clark laughed it off,

Brooke stood up and ignored all the noises her friends were making.

Rachel was right, that wasn't just a kiss.

She made her way to the kitchen, her stomach was fluttering and her head was buzzing.... she really needed a glass of water or something.

She poured herself a glass of water and sat on the kitchen counter, she could hear a fit of laughter coming from the living room, the noise of music blazing.

_Wow._ _I really did it. I kissed Kent._

She smiled.

There was no way in hell he didn't know she liked him now... and in a twisted turn of events... it seemed like he liked her too.

Actually she was sure he liked her too... oh my god... Clark of all people!

She was sure he was going to walk in the kitchen any second now... and confess his undying love for her.

Brooke giggled, she had never thought of herself as a giggly person before, but there she was.

Giggling.

She smoothed her top and got down from the counter, catching her reflection in the stainless steel oven.

_You look hot. _She told herself

She walked slowly, enjoying the buzz and moving her hips slowly to the beat of the music... then she heard Peyton's scream.

"How long have you been standing there you idiot!!!!!"

"A while"

Oh God. She knew that voice.

"Natie!!!!!!!!", she started yelling, running furiously until she finally spotted him, standing by the door, a weird look on his face.

"Hey Brooke", he said, "Guess a lot has happened in a week huh?", he looked at her.

His eyes piercing.

* * *

**ahhhhhhh!!! there it is!!!! hate it? love it? let me knowww!!! :D :D :D **

**xx  
**


	16. Best day of my life

**I ADORE MY READERS!!!!** hahaha sorry just thought i'd blurt that out...  
I cannot believe... i CANNOT believe that i have 170 reviews... that is insane! (insane in the membrane) hahahuaehuae, i cant believe u guys would actually take time out to review my story so i really really want to thank you... you guys are seriously the BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
anywayssss i hopeeeeee you'll all enjoy this chapter!!! i had fun writing it :)

* * *

Nate woke up to one of his worst hang overs yet.

His eyes stung, his head was buzzing, and his whole body was sticky with sweat.

His room was pitch black, although he could see a little light peeking behind the curtains.

He forced his body to move, and managed to grab the alarm clock lying on the floor near the bed.

The red light was flickering on and off.

11:30 A.M

"Urgh," he muttered.

He slowly got up and made his way downstairs, not bothering to put anything on other than his green boxers.

He found Dean and Jake lying asleep on his couch, probably as drunk as he was.

There were empty beer cans and chips all over the carpet.

The tv showing Grand Theft Auto put on pause, the annoying background music playing continuously.

He nudged Dean's shoulder with his feet.

"Dude wake up",

Dean opened one of his eyes and turned away, ignoring Nathan.

"Dude I'm serious wake up".

"Fuck off!" he yelled.

Nate took a cushion and threw it at Dean's head.

"Lazy ass get up!!!"

Dean forced himself to sit up, rubbing his red eyes with both his hands.

"I was having a nice dream you jerk".

"You sound like a chick, I don't need to hear about any of your dreams. Probably running around the fields with Hales or something. Sick."

"What the hell's your problem?"

"Whatever. Wake him up", he pointed at Jake. "And call Luke, let's get breakfast."

"What about C.K?"

"Fuck C.K".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke opened her eyes, and there, right in front of her eyes, were red flashes of Clark.

Not the real Clark of course, but just blatant flashes of his face, the kind you get when it's so hot outside and you're dehydrated or something... weird.

She got up on one elbow and gently placed her head on her hand.

Something happened last night.

Oh God, the ringing in her head just _won't_ leave her alone.

She needed a second to think.

Party.... yes party... Tree hill won... Dean said she got fat... Spin the bott... OH MY HOLY...

_I KISSED KENT!  
_

After a few seconds, Brooke fell back with a thud.

Her head was buzzing and she gently closed her eyes.

_Well how about that? _She thought to herself.

_I'd never thought in a million years that I'd ever wake up on a Saturday morning with the kind of information processed in my head right now._

_Right... what to worry about first?  
_

_Okay.... how about the fact that the kiss wasn't even private?_

It was in front of the whole student body... or at least the ones that mattered in Brooke's book.

She was pretty sure Rachel saw.

She was sure _everyone _did_.  
_

In fact, the only thing she wasn't sure of was how Clark felt about it.

Although... he _did_ kiss her back last night... right? She was sure he did.

But... it _was_ spin the bottle after all! He _is_ supposed to kiss her back... it's the whole point of the game!!!

_Oh God! I'm going crazy!_

I mean, this is CLARK!

Of course it's normal to be a little freaked about so many things.

Like.... if he _did _kiss her back... How would this affect their relationship?

All of their relationships?

She already sensed Nathan acting weird, and she hasn't even spoken to the rest of the guys!!!

She opened her eyes and caught a framed photo of the eight of them, they were eleven and everyone was dressed up for Halloween.

She smiled to herself.

Haley was dressed as Cinderella, Peyton a cookie, Nathan wore his jersey and told everyone he was Michael Jordan, Lucas was Sherlock Holmes, Jake Johnny Cash, Dean a vampire,

and Clark was Superman.

Smack in the middle of it was Brooke, dressed as a little mermaid, much to the dismay of her parents.

She had a wide grin and had both her hands were on her hip, while Clark gave her bunny ears and Dean was pretending to eat Peyton.

She shook her head... she would never do anything to change this friendship, it meant everything to her.

But... if Haley and Dean can do it, so can she right?

She climbed down the bed and grabbed her car keys, she needed a very early happy hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you?", she asked breathlessly, hair in a pony tail, getting off her drive way.

The outfit she wore last night was still clinging to her body, and her eyeliner had formed two messy circles, making her look like a giant-stupid panda.

"I cannot believe you kissed KENT!!!!", the voice on the other line was practically yelling, deafening her ears.

"Yeah yeah, shut up Hales, I'm coming over k?", she answered annoyed.

"No no im at Peyton's. Hurry... we need to grill you!", click. She had hung up.

Anxiously, Brooke changed gears and sped her way through the streets of Tree Hill, towards the Sawyer's residence.

"They think _they_ need to grill me??? Hell _I _need to grill _me_!!!", she yelled to no one.

It was a quite Saturday, no traffic in sight.

But then again, Tree Hill was never a place with much traffic.

Brooke drove in silence, this time having mastered the art of driving the jag.

She drove past Lucas's house on the way and saw Nathan's Mercedes parked on the drive way.

She thought about stopping, but decided that now might not be the best time to face the boys... she needed to consult with her girls first.

It took her another 10 minutes of agony before she reached Casa de Peyton's.

She barged in the house without bothering to knock or ring the bell, and headed straight to Peyton's room.

"Where's Larry?", she asked breathlessly.

Haley and Peyton were both still lying in bed, watching Pretty Woman, their favourite post-hangover medication.

"He's out", Peyton answered before pausing the DVD.

"What's with the panda look Brooke? Oh wow... that rhymed!"

"Ha-Ha very funny!", she walked towards her friends and threw herself on the bed. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry".

"Hang on", Haley cuts her, "I never even _knew_ you liked C.K! _No one_...", she glared at Peyton, "...Bothered telling me"

"Hey I'm just an innocent bystander! You two are the ones with loveee problems here...!", Peyton answered, air quoting the word 'love'.

"_Right, _and hell is just a sauna!"

"GIRLS PLEASE!", Brooke punched the bed in annoyance.

She looked up to find both of her best friends staring at her.

"A little love wouldn't hurt...", she finally said.

"Awww Broooke....", Haley pulled her in for a hug,

"Come 'ere", Peyton did the same.

The girls stayed in a group hug for a while.

"You know this isn't so bad!" Haley exclaimed, pulling out of the circle.

"You, me, Dean and Kent might just be able to arrange a double date of some sorts!!!"

Peyton pushed her away. "Where do I fit James?!?!?"

"Well...", Haley paused pretending to give the question serious thought, "I could set you up on a blind date... with Luke..."

"...EAUW!!"

"... Or Jake!!" she quickly added

"Double Eauw!!!"

"What about Nate?"

"SINCE WHEN DID WE _**HAVE**_ TO START DATING OUR BEST FRIENDS?!!!"

"Since _everyone_ started doing it!"

"Oh wow I didn't seem to get the memo **James! **It must've gotten lost somewhere between... I don't know... the seventeen years of my existence!!!"

"Guys stop it!!!!" Brooke yelled in frustration.

Haley and Peyton turned their focus back to Brooke.

"Sorry..." Peyton frowned,

"Yeah sorry Brookie...", Haley cooed.

"Seriously... what if it meant more to me than it meant to him?"

"Did _you_ see him Brooke? The way he kissed you and the way he looked at you,... come on... we all know C.K had always had a soft spot for you", Haley answered, tucking a strand of

hair behind Brooke's ear.

Peyton nods in agreement.

"He always takes such good care of you Brooke, you've always been his little princess".

"He takes care of you guys just as much as he does for me!"

"OH come ON! The time whats-his-name cheated on you... he practically slept on your bedroom floor for like... years!!!" Peyton points out, "Not to mention the damage he caused on

that jack ass's face!"

Haley nods, "I bet whatever state you're in right now, he's in much much worse..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is my phone broken or something?"

"I don't know", Luke answered from the other end of the line, "Is it?"

"It's not you idiot! That's why I'm surprised you guys haven't called me", Clark yelled.

"Dude I thought Nate did. Well whatever just come over, we're all at my place".

"Is Brooke there?"

"No why?"

"Nothing. I'll be there in five".

_Click._

"Was that Kent?", Nathan asked, rummaging through Luke's fridge.

"Uh huh", he answered, his attention on the TV.

"S'he coming?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Dude now, what's your problem?"

"Nothing", he shrugged, getting some Orange Juice and drinking it from the carton.

"My mom's gonna kill you"

"I'll get you another". He took the carton to the living room and sat next to his friends.

Jake was reading an issue of Marie Claire, while Dean was practically snoring on the floor.

"Did you guys know that the eight out of ten women fake orgasms?", he asked around the room.

"All of them dated you I'm sure", Luke answered, eyes still fixated on the screen.

"Thanks man. Great. Now I'm depressed."

"Hahaha, I'm just playing with you. I'm sure you got it right once or twice"

Jake throws the magazine across the room hitting Dean's face.

Dean bolted up.

"What the...???!!!"

"Wasn't me. Jake just realized his manhood isn't quite manly"

"We've always known that, no need to hate the players here."

"Shut up Haley's _girlfriend"_,

"Are you making fun of me Jygellski?"

"No need to do that, your hair is doing it all by itself".

"Hah! Hater"

Nathan grabbed the orange juice and walked to the porch, shutting the door behind him.

He sat on the chair, lighting his first cigarette in months.

He could hear his friends laughing in the background, and for the first time ever it annoyed the hell out of him.

He took a deep drag, blowing the smoke in the air, leaning his head back and resting it on the wall as he did so.

God what the hell is going on.

Since when did he become so damn... _bitter?  
_

He took another drag.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

It's like he's pinned a nail on a wooden floor, he can't just take it out now, the mark is still going to be there.

He can't just pretend he never liked Brooke, never realized how much he wanted her.

Wanted to protect her... to be her Nate... her _Natie._

He smiled.

What a fool._  
_

What. A. Fool.

_So what, you're going to feel sorry about yourself now?  
_

_Cry like a baby?  
_

_Get over it! This is a girl for fks sake!  
_

He took another drag, and exhaled.

He looked at the clear blue sky and blinked a couple of times, adjusting his eyes to the bright light.

No.

This wasn't just a girl.

He knew that.

This was Brooke.

He rubbed his temples and got up.

This was the last place he needed to be right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton is hungry, Haley is annoyed, Brooke has changed six times, and redone her make up twice.

It was nearing two in the afternoon, and they were _still _in Peyton's room.

Peyton threw both her arms in the air and yelled in exasperation.

"Brooke, those are my clothes!! Give up! Nothing you do will make them look skimpy!",

Brooke turned around with a shocked look on her face, ", where did you get the idea that I wear skimpy clothes??! And second! I was just trying to make it look ... "

"Shorter?", Haley suggested.

"No...", Brooke gave the word some thought, "....feminine".

"....Right... okay let's go Brookie, it's just Clark. Nothing's changed."

"Like hell's nothing changed! I poked his tonsils with my tongue last night!"

"EAUW!", that was enough to make Haley get up and grab her bag.

"Seriously Brooke...", the blonde said, opening the bed room door, "Me and Peyton are going. With. Or. Without you. So you better drag that pretty booty and shake it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing Clark in Lucas's living room has never been a strange thing.

In fact, it has been one of Brooke's most usual sightings ever since she was a little girl.

What she was feeling on the other hand, was not.

Clark was lying on the couch, his back turned to her, but when she opened the door and walked in, he turned around... and it was like the world stopped turning for a second... or something.

Anyways, there it was... Kent's beautiful grin.

"Hey you..." he smiled his beautiful smile, and got up, taking extra big steps to greet her, making her wander why the hell she spent the whole morning worrying about meeting him in

the first place.

"Hi...", she smiled awkwardly, "How are you?",

"Good... I guess", he answered.

"Freak show!" Haley yelled, walking past the twosome and heading to the couch Clark was lying on.

"Take it somewhere else kids", Luke agreed, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Yeah, maybe we should...", he motioned towards the door.

"...Right," she agreed, awkwardly moving past him.

Clark closed the door behind him and stood before Brooke, His tall body towering hers.

"Well...", she started, unsure of where to begin. "I guess... that was a first... you know... us kissing and all..."

"Haha", he laughed, "what a first."

"You don't say!"

They stood there, both finding other things to stare at for a few seconds.. before turning their face at each other and smiling awkwardly.

"Listen Brooke... I know we were drunk last night but..."

_Urgh here I go... This is the time Brooke... just__ blurt it out!!!!  
_  
"...I like you."

"..huh?"

"I...", she stopped, taking a deep breath, "... I wasn't drunk...", she looked at his beautiful eyes. "I actually do like you... a lot."

Hours seemed to past, before Clark finally pulled the corner of his lips into a smile.

"Wow", he uttered under his breath.

Brooke laughed, "yeah wow..."

"No", he answered, "You don't get it!!", he continued, finally bursting out into a fit of roar laughter.

"What??!?!" she asked, "_This_ really isn't funny Kent! I'm sorry if I'm not up to your standards, but you MUST KNOW this is the first time I've ever said anything like that in my whole

entire life!!!"

Brooke started hitting his arm, urging him to stop, but Clark just kept on laughing.

She finally slumped and sat on the arm chair, staring at him with bewildered eyes... feeling utterly and completely small.

"I'm so sorry...", he finally said, in between laughter. "I just...", he continued, staring intently into her eyes, "I just never thought that this was going to be.... the best day of my life.."

With that he stopped laughing, and walked a couple of steps before kneeling front of Brooke, taking her hands in his.

"Does that... mean... _you_ like me _too_?", she asked, kinking her eyebrows coyly.

"I think... this means... I've liked you... for a very very long time now Brookie...", he answered, touching her nose.

She smiled the biggest smile she'd ever smiled in her whole life... and with beating hearts.........................

they kissed.

* * *

**aaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **KEEP REVIEWING!!! I LOVE READING UR LOVELY LOVELY REVIEWS....

mwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	17. First dates

**Okay... so first of all I'd like to DEEPLY apologize for my complete lack of updates.... **I know i know you all probably hate me but  
I have nothing but loveeeeeeeeee for all my beautiful wonderful perfect readers....  
Please believe me when I say that I feel an incredible PANG of guilt whenever i get a new review which reads something along the lines of :  
how come u havent updated? been too long...!!!! F you! (haha no that was me being a drama queen)

I do want to update and I doooo have the whole story line in my head.. it just seems that whenever I'm planning to sit down and write it,  
something comes up....

LAME EXCUSE I KNOW!

i hope you'll keep reading.....and I promise (there I go again with my promises) that the next chapter wont take longer than 2 weeks.... as long as i get  
my lovely lovely reviews!!!! love them!!!! hahahahah

alsoooo if not today then tomorrow i'll be uploading my new nothing like you and i video on my youtube channel! (yay) so keep on the lookout for that...  
for those of you who dont know my youtube channel is : /buttonsandsuch

i love you guys and i'm sorry this has been tooooo long...

i hope you enjoy... :)

xxxxx n

* * *

"Nate!!!", Brooke ran across the fields, calling out to her brunette friend.

He obviously had no intentions of speaking with her. Nate kept walking, bumping people along the way.

"Natie what are you doing!!!!" she yelled, this time louder. "Nate wait up!!!" she ran catching up to him.

She pulled his blue jersey and he turned around abruptly.

His face was ice cold.

"What do you want Brooke?", he asked.

"I miss you..." she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because..." she stuttered, "... because you've changed... because you no longer spend your afternoons laughing with me... "

"Right...", he looked away, "I gotta go Brooke. Have a nice day"

"No Nate wait!!!!", she tugged tightly on his jersey, "Please don't go... please don't leave... stay...", she begged.

"Why?"

"Stop asking why!!!", She cried, "You know why!!!"

"_Why_ Brooke?" he demanded.

"Because!!!!!!!!", she yelled in exasperation, "Because.... you're my Natie... you'll always be my Natie...." she sobbed.

"You have Kent"

"But...... but he's not Nathan...!!!", she cried, "My big wise, Nathan..." she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "_**My**_Nathan".

Nathan opened his eyes.

He looked around.... pitch black room, big alarm clock on the floor, the smell of weed, definitely his room.

Great. Another dream.

He looked to his right and found Marissa Cooper lying next to him.

Naked.

Again.

For the third time that week.

--------------

"Guess who!!!",

Clark was sitting at the golden spot, two small hands covering his eyes, her raspy voice tickling his ears.

"Well if it isn't Brooke Davis",

She giggled sitting next to him, "how did you guess?"

"How could I not?", he smiled, flicking her nose, and finally leaning in to give her a small peck.

Brooke shivered and went red hot, "so...", she giggled, suddenly feeling self conscious, "I guess we're not really hiding this _thing_ are we?"

"What thing?" Clark raised an eyebrow, playing coy. "I wasn't aware we had a _thing_,"

"This...", she pointed a finger at the two of them, "...thing," she smiled, "you and me..."

"Uh huh.... us",

"Yes," she nods, liking the sound of it, "_Us..._"

"Well," he grabbed her hand, "I'm quite proud to show Brooke Davis off to the world, aren't you?"

"Well I've never turned down a chance to show myself off before so..."

"Brooke..."

"Of course...", she ran a finger down his cheek, "I'm quite proud of showing the C.K around myself..", she turned around, aware of all the eyes fixated on the two of them, "I mean come on!", she yelled, "Have you seen the body on this one?!!",

The whole student body erupted in a fit of "_yeah's" _and "_alright Kent!!!"_

She turned her attention back towards him, and smiled, "Who would've thought huh...? and C.K..."

Clark smiled, "It's been long overdue,", and pulled her in for a kiss.

..............................................

"Does this mean we'll have to start hooking up soon? Because sorry Sawyer, that ain't happenin", Jake made a face as he turned his back on two of his best friends sucking face behind him.

"Eauw, no", Peyton chewed on her disgusting cold slaw, "it doesn't mean anything."

"Oh come on!", he pointed at them, "You don't find _any_ of this remotely disturbing?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "I think they're cute", she smiled.

"Okay.... if cute is your definition for incestuous, disturbing, and utterly revolting... then I guess... yes they _are_ cute".

"Ha-ha, you're just jealous," she hit his arm lightly. "Let them be. They're happy."

Jake shrugged and focused back on his lunch.

"Have you guys seen Nate today?", Dean comes over with Haley and Luke.

"No", Jake answered, looking around, "haven't really seen much of him lately now that I think about it."

Last time he had a real conversation with Nate was back at the cabin, a little more than a week ago, and even when he stopped by at the party, Jake couldn't seem to get hold of his attention.

"Yeah," Haley puts down her tray and sits next to Peyton, "Me neither. Tried calling him this morning but went straight to voice mail."

Peyton took another bite of her cold slaw and turned to face Brooke and Clark who were in the middle of a staring contest-or something.

"Oye puppies", she called out, "what do you guys think?"

Brooke giggled at the 'puppies' comment, and snuggled closer to Clark, "Bout what Peyt?"

"About Nate", Lucas answered, opening his can of Coke, "We haven't seen much of him,"

"Let him be," Brooke answered, not really paying attention to the whole conversation.

"He upped and left us to go to L.A, maybe he met someone there."

"I don't think so Brooke," Peyton said, growing extremely annoyed by her friend's lack of interest, "If he met someone he would've told us."

"Well it's not like we have a clear record of secrecy here. Turns out we're pretty good at hiding things," she smiled nudging Clark in a love-sick puppy way.

"What are we doing tonight?", she asked him, already tuning Peyton out.

Clark stretched his big arms and pulled her in closer, a big grin forming on his face. "Maybe we should go on our first official date," he suggested "Dinner? Movie? What do you want Brookie?"

"Oh my GOD!", Haley yelled, clapping her hands together, her ponytail bouncing up and down. "We should totally have a double-first-date!!!!",

"Urgh," Lucas squirmed, "I think I'm gonna vomit"

"Do we really have to?", Dean raised an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed by the idea.

"I mean... not that it's not a brilliant idea", he tugged a hair behind Haley's ear trying to say it as nicely as possible, "...because of course it is.... but...."

"But what?", she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea!" Brooke agreed, "We could even rent a movie and just head over to CK's or something..."

"...But we always do that...", Dean looked at Haley's angelic face (he wasn't sure whether she was using it as a weapon, he might have to tell her not to do that so much now that they're together), and decided to agree. "...Never mind, double date sounds good...", he smiled.

"Yeah," Clark forced a smile, his eye definitely saying something else, "Can't wait!"

Lucas and Jake burst in a fit of giggles, "Oh dear god, they're officially whipped."

------------

Peyton checked her cell phone for the hundredth time.

She had been calling Nathan all afternoon, but it always went straight to voice mail.

She sighed and placed her phone back inside her bag.

"Still nothing?", Luke asked.

They were all in the movie theatre, finally agreeing to escort the love birds on their first dates.

She thought it was a little weird at first..., for both Haley-Dean and Brooke-Clark, to not have their first dates in 'private', but Brooke insisted that since they've pretty much been there for each other in each moment of their lives, this shouldn't be considered an exception.

"_In fact_, this is a very important moment for me Peyt, you guys not being here would be a tragedy." She told Peyton, Lucas and Jake that evening.

So there they were, lining up to buy the tickets to some stupid scary movie shot in 3D.

Brooke was overly excited as usual, jumping up and down and tugging on Peyton's hand every few second, whispering and giggling with Haley. About their _new_ respected boyfriend, she assumes.  
Barf.

The boys on the other hand were laughing and yelling "Dudes!!!" while trying to figure out how much gory stuff they're going to see on screen today.

It made Peyton feel a little iffy to think that her friends were slowly forgetting about Nathan already.

After what, one week?

She obviously couldn't blame them for the fact that he's gone completely incognito for the past few days, but she hated the way they were going about with their lives completely oblivious to the fact that Nathan Scott isn't even here!!!

She rolled her eyes and tried to call for the last time.

Straight to voice mail.

---------------

The movie had been going on for about 45 minutes, and so far Brooke had felt like it was the worse forty five minutes of her life.

To say the movie was gory was a complete understatement.

There were limbs flying, bloods spattering, not to mention heads being decapitated... and yes, shall I remind you that it's only been forty five minutes into the movie?

She looked around to find her friends completely fixated... except for Dean who was blatantly trying to make out with Haley.

Eauw.

Brooke turned to Clark who was in some sort of trance.

"I'm just going to get some air", she whispered, then kissed his cheeks.

He nodded, giving her thigh a little squeeze.

Brooke smiled and passed through the crowd, thinking about one day ever being a _Brooke Kent_.  
The thought sounded silly in her head, and she giggled to herself.

She slowly walked towards the exit and into the blindingly bright lobby.

The lobby was empty... with only the popcorn guy behind the counter, watching TV.

There was a Jordin Sparks song playing softly in the background.

Brooke knew the song because Haley played it all afternoon while they were picking out outfits.

_No Parade._

She walked around before finally settling down on one of their blue velvet couches.

Brooke wasn't even sure why she agreed to watch a scary movie... she didn't even know why she suggested all her friends to come in the first place... she was beginning to regret it.  
Her first date shouldn't feel more like a Friday-night hang out session instead of an actual _first date._

She looked at her neatly manicured fingers (Haley helped her out that afternoon), and sighed.

Her life felt completely distorted at this moment.

Her best friend had become her boyfriend... in a weird way it feels life altering.... and more importantly, she and Clark should really talk about it.

They haven't really had a chance to sit down and discuss the change it would mean to their friendship... what if things didn't work out?  
_Urgh!!!!_She shouldn't even be thinking the worse.

Of course her and Clark would work out.

She smiled at herself as she said it... she did believe it.

"Brooke?" a voice called out.

Brooke turned around to find Nathan standing behind her.

_Just another day like any other... Nothing in the sky said run for cover... Just another reason never thought it would end this way..._

Brooke shook the song out of her head and focused on Nathan.

It strangely felt like her stomach was in a knot.

He was wearing a worn out grey T-Shirt... the one with so many holes. He always wore that shirt whenever he and the guys would be smoking joints, because he always managed to drop some ash and ruin his nice shirts, so one day he stopped wearing anything other than this one.

She once used it as a paper towel when she spilled beer all over his floor... he still doesn't know till this day.

She smiled.

She couldn't believe Nathan was really standing here.

" My Natie!!!", she jumped at the sight of him, running to quickly close the gap between them, giving him the tightest hug.

Nathan felt a pang upon hearing those words... it reminded him too much of his past dreams. Or is it nightmare?

"Hey...", he answered.

She finally let go when she noticed he wasn't hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?!", she asked looking at him confused, "we're all here... how come you didn't pick up your phone? Where have you been?" she could hear herself trail off, but she didn't care.  
She really missed Nathan, and it seemed like he doesn't even want to be friends with them anymore.  
He's done a complete 180 in just one week.

He shrugged, "Sorry... just been busy I guess."

He fiddled with his zipper, the way he always does when he's nervous or bored.

Brooke wasn't sure if it was the first or the latter.

"Yeah... I heard," she answered, "Busy getting busy with Marissa."

She didn't mean for her words to sound so mean, but they just came out.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Around. You know Tree Hill".

"...Right."

"Was surprised you didn't tell me about it."

"And why would I do that?"

Brooke looked at him, feeling a jolt of shock.

"Well I don't know Nate... because I'm one of your best friends?"

"Right", he snickered, "Best friends"

"Are you even serious about her or is she just an easy lay?"

"What do you think?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Look Nate..." she took a step closer to him... examining his face. "...Would you please just tell me what's going on? This is so not you!"

"Nothing's wrong Brooke!"

"Nate... you haven't been sitting with us at school... and you won't return any of our phone calls..."

"...When have you called Brooke?!!! When? Maybe once in this one week??? And I see you at school, just laughing and having a blast without me"

"...What? Wait..."

"Don't pretend your life hasn't been short of amazing even without me around. You and Clark just ruling Tree Hill, and not caring about the rest of the world."

"...What does that mean??!!!"

"Look Brooke," he stepped back abruptly, raising both hands in defence, "I really don't have time for this, so I'm gonna go."

"Wait Nate..."

"Please have fun", Nate turned around and walked out of the cinema.

Leaving Brooke.

And just like that her first date with Clark turned from an 8 to a 0.

* * *

yayyy thoughts ? i hope u guys liked it!

:) pls review... fuel fuel fuel for the next chapter!!!! promise will be up sooon!!!!

PS: I love angsty Nathan... so hot... rawr ;)


	18. Breathe then cry

**Hey guys! I've noticed that lots of the documents in my previous chapters have been coming out wrong after it's been published. The seperating line between one section of the story to the other isn't there... so hopefully you guys didn't get confused in between sentences! I've already fixed Chapter 1 through 3... will do the rest slowly but surely! :)  
Anyway, here is chapter 17 (can you believe we're on chapter 17!?!? AAAAARGH!!!!), i never thought in a million years I'd ever be able to pull a story longer than 5 chapters (haha) so I wanna thank you all my faithful readers.... for seriously giving me the drive to keep going and pushing this story forward :') [although very slowly... i know i know i'm sorry :( ]  
I truly madly deeply love you all! hehehe... HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY! (can u say that? I think not :( oops) **

**

* * *

  
**

"Look guys, I'm really worried about Nate".

Brooke tucks some hair behind her ear and tries her best to sound calm, as she addresses seven of her best friends.

They were all seated around Dean's tiny living room, which has turned into their base camp lately, what with the fact that Nathan has been M.I.A and gone from the scene.

He talked with Luke and Jake during basketball practice sometimes, but it never went pass any small talk, and Luke had gotten the impression that Nate wanted to keep it that way.

Brooke took a deep breath and continued, "I kind of ran into him last night..."

"What?!" Peyton sat up, pressing the mute button on the T.V. "What do you mean you ran into him?!"

Her blonde curls were up in a messy pony tail and she was still wearing her cheerleading outfit.

Brooke never noticed how _American_ she actually looked.

"Well, I didn't really want to ruin the night by telling everybody what happened," Brooke tried to explain, "I mean trust me when I say it wasn't really a good encounter..."

Clark scoffed, "Not that the night wasn't ruined itself".

Brooke thought to herself.

What Clark just said was true.

Brooke sneaked back inside the theatre and tried her best to enjoy the rest of the night... but there was nothing she could do.

Nathan's words had stabbed her in the heart and it felt as if the knife kept twisting the entire night. She couldn't even bring herself to kiss Clark goodnight at the end of the night, and it

_was_ their first official date.

Jake on the other hand, was so grossed out during the movie that he almost puked in Luke's truck. Luke got so paranoid that he made Jake stick out his head outside the window on the

whole ride home, which caused Haley to catch a cold. And that's not to mention the fact that they had to endure an hour of painful recap of the whole movie. Yep. Guess who loved it?

Dean Winchester.

"So what happened?" Haley asked, "Where did you run into him?"

"At the lobby...", Brooke looked around the room, "He was such a mess you guys.... and he was _so_ angry! Which is what I don't understand..."

"Well, it's not like we've been the best of friends to him", Peyton cut off, her voice a little cold. "You guys haven't even cared to find out why he's stopped hanging out with us in the first

place".

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Geez Peewee, It's not like you have"

Peyton didn't answer, and the room grew silently uncomfortable.

And for the entire evening.... no one smiled.

* * *

Every morning Haley James would wake up to the sound of her purple Badtzmaru alarm clock, followed by the gentle soothing sound of nature and birds (yes, I'm afraid I'm not joking)...

which she thinks is the _chi_ way to start her day.

But this morning things were different.

Haley didn't wake up to the sound of her Badtzmaru alarm clock... nor the sound of soothing nature and birds.

No, instead this morning Haley woke up to the smell of some kind of food... burnt to be exact.

Yes.

_Burnt Food_.

She squints her eyes a couple of times and looked around the room until she found a pair of dirty socks that must've been lying there on the floor for the last month, confirming her suspicions that she was _indeed_ in casa de Deanster.

She took a deep breath and slowly... everything creeped its way back to her memory.

After the Nathan talk last night, the entire group was left in a depressing mood, so after they left... Dean suggested they turn the mood around with (and quote) 'some sweet lovin'.

_God Haley James you are a slut_.

"Deaaaaaannnnnn!!!!!" , she yelled in exasperation, grabbing a pillow from her side and covering her head with it, trying to block out the fact that she had slept with one of her best friends for the first time, not to mention covering the awful smell from penetrating her nostrils any deeper.

She heard a few tumbles and clanging, before Dean's footsteps, apparently running the four-meter distance from his kitchen to the bedroom.

"Morninnngg Jamesssss", he sang, jumping on top of her and removing the pillow, leaving her a trail of kisses from her cheeks to her collarbones.

"Argh!!!", she yelled giggling, "Stop stoop....", she pushed him (gently of course... after all, having Dean Winchester jump you is NOT a bad thing)

"Why?" he smiled coyly, "Am I getting you all hot and bothered?"

"As if!" she laughed, "YOU could never have that kind of effect on me!"

"That's not what I recall from last night...", he kissed her neck gently, before whispering in her ears, "Dean....Dean... Oh yes, don't stop"

"Shut up!!!!", she laughed embarrassed. "I did NOT do that!", she hit him.

"You're turning red", he flicked her nose.

"No I'm not! And for your information, last night I was out of it, I'm sure you spiked my drink".

"Right...", he rolled his eyes, before finally getting off of her.

"I made you some breakfast", he grinned.

"What breakfast?", she furrowed her eyebrows, "Dean Winchester... you do not cook."

"Well that was the old Dean", he stood up, motioning her to do the same.

Haley smiled at the sight of her man in boxers.

Damn he was fine.

She quickly looked around and grabbed one of his dirty shirts from the floor, "I hope this won't give me a rash", she kinked her eyebrows, before slipping the shirt on.

"Funny James," he smiled, walking towards her and grabbing a stray of hair that was falling on her cheeks.

He kissed her lightly at first, teasing her, blowing hot air in her ears and neck... nuzzling it.

"Stop it," she giggled. "Come here", she pulled his head and dove in for a full on passionate kiss.

It wasn't long before Haley could feel someone getting _overly _excited (to say the least).

"Is that a gun officer?" she smiled, pulling out of the kiss. "Or are you just excited to see me?"

Dean blushed and turned away, "Contrary to your beliefs I _am_ a normal guy, and u standing there wearing nothing but my shirt doesn't help."

"Aww... I'll make it better...", she was about to throw him on top of the bed and straddle him (there were other things she was planning on doing), before she heard keys jiggle.

Dean immediately stopped on his tracks, "Freaking hell, C.K",

"Deaaaaannnnn....!!!!" Brooke was yelling out, Clark and Jake behind her, before she finally saw the two of them in bed.

"Oh. My. GOD.", she grabbed a hold on to Clark, her face pure and utter shock.

Clark smirked. "Nice wood Dean."

* * *

Peyton had been walking down the halls of Tree Hill High for what seemed like hours, but still no sign of her best friend Nathan Scott. _  
_

_Might as well say former best friend,_ she thought to herself.

It was a sunny afternoon, and days like this used to be spent swimming in Nathan's swimming pool.

Haley and Brooke sun bathing while Peyton wrestled with the boys in the pool.

Oh how she longed for those days.

It seemed like this year had brought nothing but trouble... who would've known they'd be here a year ago.

Haley and Dean dating... Brooke is with Clark... Nathan has basically left them, for reasons unknown to Peyton... and that in itself really bothered her.

How come she's so clueless about what's going on?

She used to be so good at reading her friends.... understanding their fears, or hurt... the best even.

She had an antenna that could read trouble from miles away.

The day when Nathan went to speak with her at the cabin... the day it all started to change.

She replayed the scene over and over again in her head before going to bed every night, but still she couldn't understand what happened... doesn't understand what _has_ happened.

The one thing she has figured out though is that Nathan is special.

A little more special than the rest of the guys.

She figured this out last night, when she decided to watch some stupid chick flick called _Whatever it Takes_.

About a girl and a boy who were best friends and went looking around all the wrong places for love... before finally realizing it was right in front of their eyes.

Peyton didn't usually cry at cheesy romcom's, but this one hit close to home.

This weird feeling stirred deep inside her... this feeling of longing.

She longed for Nathan.

She _wanted _Nathan.

And at some twister weird level, it's like she'd always known she felt differently towards him, but she always tried to shake it off.

Although she was well aware that this is like _**'Big News'**_, she hasn't told anyone... especially her best friends.

Which is again, one more thing that goes against what they believe in. Does that mean they were still best friends after all?

_I guess the second Dean lied to Haley and chose not to tell her about him sleeping with Taylor, everyone started thinking it was ok to lie and hide... including yourself Peyton.  
_

Peyton tried to shake the thoughts away as she ran across the football fields, passing the guys who were practicing. She didn't want them to see her deep in thought and stressed out.

They always had a knack at picking up on her emotions.

Whatever Peyton felt, she showed on her face.

She waved at them and continued all the way to the art department.

She had a feeling Nathan would be there somewhere.

The art department was located on the other side of the school, near the football fields, and where the cheerleaders usually practice.

It was a big white scary building, Peyton always hated going in there, mostly because it was so old and no one went there after school, so it always looked haunting.

Brooke once told the girls she saw a woman standing by the stairs, but then again, Brooke is such a scaredy-cat she probably saw her own reflection.

Peyton pushed the big glass door and entered the foyer.

There wasn't a single soul as she expected, and her footsteps echoed through the high ceilings and she tried to rush through the class rooms, going straight to the paint room.

Nathan used to draw his mom after she passed away.

He would spend hours and hours doodling her pretty blonde hair, and Peyton used to sit with him, handing him crayons while the others were playing hide and seek.

"Why do you keep drawing her?", she used to ask him.

Nathan would sigh and reply, "Because I'm so scared of forgetting her face".

Peyton quickened her step and finally entered the room she had been looking for... and true enough, there he was, listening to his Ipod while staring into space.

The sun was glaring through the windows behind him and it fell beautifully behind his silhouette.

He looked like an angel.

Peyton slowly walked behind him and hugged him tight, taking off his earphones, "there you are Scott".

Nathan jumped, and turned around abruptly.

His wide eyes softened at her sight, and he smiled, "Hey you", turning off his ipod and tucking it back in his pocket.

Peyton grabbed a chair and pulled it beside him.

"I've missed you Nate... where have you been."

"I haven't gone anywhere" he squints his eyes, "I've been here."

She grabs his hand and slowly drew circles, what she used to do to soothe him.

"You haven't been hanging with us... everyone's wandering why..."

"Everyone who?" he asks, his voice cold, "Brooke and Clark? Haley and Dean? Jake? My dad? Luke? No one cares about me Peyt"

"I care!" she cuts him. "I care about you... you're my best friend." She gently grazed the side of his face, "I need to know what's going on behind those pretty green eyes... it's me Nate. Tell me"

Nathan looked down, contemplating whether or not to tell her.

Minutes seem to go by before he finally looked up.

"I can't see them together."

His words were like knifes, suddenly ripping the silence apart.

Peyton looked at him confused.

"The reason why I've stopped hanging out with you guys. I can't see them together."

Peyton was going to say _'Who Haley and Dean?'_, before Nathan continued.

"I can't stand the sight of them kissing... or... that smile she gives him when he enters the room." He took a deep breath, "...and when I see his hands run through her hair... Gosh Peyt!!! I just wanna hit him! I wanna hit Clark so bad and break every bone in his hands so he could never touch her that way again."

Peyton's heart stopped.

_Of course.  
_

_Brooke.  
_

_Nathan likes Brooke. _

"I love her Peyt..."

_Scratch that._

_He loves her._

Her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and she could hear it drumming in her ears.

Her face was flushed... she was sure of it, she felt it heating up all the way from her neck up.

She could feel a tear escape her eyes and looked away, trying to force it back, not wanting Nathan to witness any of this.

She knew mixing her friends and love would only lead to heart break. The kind of mind numbingly painful heartbreak you could only experience when the guy you fell for is in love with your

best friend.

And adding to the equation is the fact that the guy is _also_ her best friend... she would never in a million years want to see him as torn up as he is now.

It didn't matter that she only realized how strongly she felt for him last night, it **_really_** didn't matter.

Because for all Peyton cared, she had always loved Nathan. Always.

And that was the reason she always came running to him when he needed a shoulder to cry on.

When he was heart broken about his mom.

When...

Peyton felt something a size of a golf ball forcing its way slowly up her throat.

She got up and ran as fast as she could towards the exit of the building. Nathan's screams behind her.

She didn't want to face him now.

Didn't want to hear his problems.

Didn't want to hear him tell her how much he loves Brooke.

She knew she looked like a mess.

Her face wet with tears, her pony tail falling in between all the running, and she could see curious eyes on her as she bolted past some of the students who were doing their

extracurricular's.

But she didn't care.

All she wanted was to be alone somewhere, crying her heart out until she felt utterly... and completely... numb.

* * *

**loved? hate? SHOCK? =0**

**my oh my.... love triangle Clark/Brooke/Nathan (my favorite by the way) and now.... a love square?! yikes!**

**Will Nathan keep fighting for Brooke or give up?**

**Will Brooke ever find out about Nathan's feelings?**

**Would she ever break things off with Clark?  
**

**Will Peyton give up now that she knows Nathan loves Brooke?**

**Will Jake and Lucas hook up? (hahahahaha jokes) **

**soooo many questions!!!!  
**


End file.
